


Plastic Plumpness

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: And all the rest whom I was too lazy to tag, Inflation, Multi, Weight Gain, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: After finishing New Form of Fighting and reading an adorable Oppositeshipping inflation fic and some other WG oneshots, I thought why not make some Ninjago WG stuff too? Requests will be open for this
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 25





	1. Culinary Experimentation

" _Wow, running this place was easier than I thought. Good thing a lot of the staff here weren't part of dad's insane cult_." Skylor thought to herself as she manned the kitchen. Now that Master Chen was banished to the cursed realm for all his crimes, she had to do all the cooking herself. " _There's one thing I took after him, but I wonder_.."

While the food was still as good as ever, she did think about adding some new items to the menu. Most of them came from her dad's private recipe book, everything he made just for the tournament or even way back before he opened his chain of restaurants. "The puffy potstickers gained a lot of praise when they were brought back, I wonder how much the public would like his tofu lobster gyoza."

Of course she would require a taste tester, and she knew just who to contact. "He keeps groaning about how bored he is doing nothing but advertise for Wu's new tea shop. I'm sure it'll be a nice change of pace for him to come over." She figured, giving him a text to come over once it was closing time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you want me to just try all this new stuff you cooked up?" Kai hadn't eaten since lunch before coming over, knowing he didn't want to be too stuffed for taste testing.

"I set up some sample plates, I know I should be confident since the place gets five stars from every critic that comes over. But it's just I'm still really new to the whole thing, I know I helped out dad before in the kitchen but I was mostly just the delivery girl."

"Hey, it's alright.. I got that too working at my old blacksmith shop, didn't think I could ever live up to my parents' reputation either. But I'm sure you will, what's first?"

"Just some cold udon topped with pickled vegetables. Thought you should start off with something light before going into the bigger soups."

Getting a pair of chopsticks and a bottle of chili oil, Kai dug in with gusto. "Wow, this sure is good! Sorry to hurt Zane's feelings, but this is even better than his udon. The veggies could use some sesame seeds tho."

"I'll keep that in mind when I put it on the menu, next up I'd like for you to try the Gyūdon. The original recipe called for a raw egg on top, but since that makes people uneasy I substituted it for this poached egg."

After that came Kamameshi topped with shrimp, as well as the somen served with spicy dipping sauce, then there was the giant Tenmusu, then the Unadon.

All the dishes definitely made haste down into the fire ninja's waist. His belt could barely handle the pressure put on it by his growing belly and snapped in two, his zipper was force down in order to make room for his gut as well. His filled out form didn't stop there, his thighs and behind plumped up not soon after, taking up the entire booth he was in.

"Uurrghh.. Was that all?" He groaned, reaching over to try and rub his aching tum.

"Just the custard filled taiyaki. Unless you're too full for i-"

"I can take it. Always got room for dessert!" Wobbling over, Kai pushed the whole pastry into his mouth. Upon swallowing, he could feel his belly surge outwards once more, tearing the seems in his hoodie. "Aw, I just had this cleaned."

Giggling, Skylor squeezed in beside him, pinching a layer of his flab. "You know, you only needed to take a bite out of the stuff I cooked up."

"I was?.. Oooh.."

"Aw don't feel bad, you eating all that really gave me the confidence boost I needed. Did you really like it all?"

"I loved it! Especially the scallop Sumashijiru, that's a big bowl of heaven right there." He belched, his puffy cheeks jiggling as he spoke. "I don't think I'll be able to make it back to the tea shop like this."

"Wu keeps it open twenty four hours a day?"

"Nah, he doubles it as a place for us to sleep. Urrp! Excuse me.."

Skylor couldn't help but giggle at Kai's flustered face and gave him a peck on his double chin. "How about you stay over with me tonight? I'd love to have a comfy mattress to squeeze."

"Mattress huh? I'm down for anything."


	2. Waterlogged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically taking place some time after Shadow of Ronin, Nya is told about her water powers before Possession in this oneshot

" _Grr.. Still nothing, there's no way I can be the master of water_." Nya grumbled. Only a couple weeks after the ninja regained their memories through the Obsidian weapons, she noticed how much her brother and friends enjoyed showing off their elemental abilities, making rings of fire with just a snap of his fingers, earthquakes from stomping the ground, freezing or shocking anyone with a simple touch and not to mention the powerful green energy.

Although she was quite content as Samurai X, she had been thinking about elements for quite a while, wondering if they could be imitated through many failed suits of armor. Wu took note of this, bringing in two cups of tea, mentioning that he was unsure if to tell her the news. That being she did have an element of her own, but she hadn't been able to unlock it yet. She didn't know what to think, as she grew up with no knowledge of her and Kai's parents.

She was desperate to try out her powers, but no matter how hard she tried it seemed nothing would happen. She couldn't even make a little ripple in the river. " _This has to be some kind of joke, I'm doing everything I can to no avail_.."

At this point, her boyfriend Jay went over to see how she was doing. "Hey, don't get too frustrated."

"What am I supposed to feel then?!.. Sorry, it's just I've been at it all day. It seems like nothing is working."

"Maybe you're focusing too hard on it?"

"Focusing too hard? Isn't the whole point of finding your element is to focus your hardest on it? Jeez, now I'm starting to sound like Wu."

Chuckling, the lightning ninja sat across her, taking her hand. "Give it a try, just clear your mind and don't think of anything else."

Taking a deep breath, Nya gave it another attempt. Emptying her mind of everything, instead listening to the water passing by. The sounds of the river got her to relax, she hadn't realized how tense she was, worrying about her performance. In front of her formed a ball of water. "I.. I actually did it!"

Unfortunately in her excitement she thrusted her arms forward, directing a strong blast of water right into Jay's mouth. It was so powerful it shot right down his throat, filling out his belly in an instant. "Ah!! Jay!! Oh no oh no how do I stop this?!"

In her panic she desperately tried to redirect the water flow, but her efforts were as fruitless as ever. Her boyfriend was bloating up by the second, his gi tearing up from his ever inflating body. His limbs then began to shrink into him, making him look even more like a giant water balloon. Taking some long breaths, Nya finally calmed enough to stop the flow. "Jay? Are you alright?"

".......... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!! I am now, dunno about the others if they see me like this." Jay belched, rolling over to his flustered girlfriend. "Don't worry about me, just one quick bathroom break later and I'll be my slim, trim self again."

"I guess, but I'm still really sorry about what happened. I really didn't mean to fill you up this badly."

"I know ya didn't, unless you really wanted a waterbed." He smirked, his puffy cheek nuzzling her.

"Aww Jay.. You do look pretty cute like this."

"I.. I do?"

Climbing onto his wobbling, sloshy gut, Nya sank into it almost instantly. "Mm, cute and snuggly. Um, you won't mind if I kept you like this a little longer will you?"

"Not at all, but it would be pretty awkward being the only water ball around."

Giggling, Nya redirected the stream once again, this time filling herself up. "Urrp! Oh! Excuse me." She blushed, wobbling over to him. "Now we're a water filled couple."

Leaning close, the two water balloons gave each other wet kisses.


	3. Robot Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything poor Zane goes through, he could use a vacation. Also I'd like you to meet my OC David, I might put him in future oneshots or other stories

Many weeks have passed since the fiasco involving Prime Empire, all the players had returned home, Okino and Racer Seven enjoyed their new lives very much outside the game and of course Dyer adopted little Unagami. It seems like everything was perfect, unless you're the Mechanic and his cronies.

Or a certain nindroid.

Being used as nothing more than a battery and almost having a repeat of the Digital Overlord showdown really struck a nerve. He always was more prone to near death experiences than the other ninja, but he didn't try to think much about them. But it was obvious now that he could use a vacation.

"The cash we got for locking up the Mechanic should be more than enough to treat Zane to something. Like a night out at the arcade!"

"I doubt even more video games are what he needs, Jay. You think some time in our hot tub will help?"

"Sensei emptied it out last time he caught us using it, remember? But ya might be onto something, wasn't there this spa that opened up last week? We can book him there for a couple days and let him live in luxury."

Upon hearing the news, Pixal approached her boyfriend's room. It broke her heart seeing him tense up at even his door opening. "Zane? Is everything alright?"

He didn't respond, he spend most of his days staring out the window, hoping it would relax him. "The others want to give you a vacation."

"A.. Vacation? Why?"

"You've been through so much, everything bad always happens to you. It's like you're a magnet for villains to capture, manipulate, alter or even kill."

"I suppose. But I don't see why I'm taking this vacation alone, surely you deserve this more than me. Being without a physical body for three years and all."

"But you exploded and had your voice box messed up."

"You all thought I died when Aspheera banished me."

"You were used as a living battery."

"Well... You were scrapped just after you repaired me."

Upon realizing they both went through a hard life, they couldn't help but find it morbidly funny. "I suppose we could both use that vacation, I'll book for two."

"Booking? Where are we going?"

"It's supposed to be a luxury spa, we should be able to rest easy there."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll come pick you both up in a week, hope ya have the best seven days of relaxation ever."

Upon entering the lobby, the droid couple found almost everyone was on the heavier side. "Oh my, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so.. So.."

"Why hello there! You must be Zane Julian and Pixal.. Umm, do you have a last name?"

"Some say it's Borg. But yes, that's us. We have booked a session together for the week. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm David, owner of this place and in charge of everything my spa has to offer. We got a special session for robots, as well as all the complimentary refreshments you'd like. Now if you just follow me, I'll take you to your suite."

Following the owner, the two made themselves comfortable in the room. "Look at this, it's everything we could ever need." Pixal remarked, laying back on a water bed.

"All this for us? How does David pay for it all?"

"There were plenty of other guests, maybe so many people come over to relax that he can provide so much for them. But let's not worry about that now, we're here on vacation."

Looking over at the phone, Zane picked up a menu for room service. "White bean mochi, anmitsu with orange slices and cherries, strawberry filled daifuku stuffed doarayki topped with chocolate? I thought these sort of spas emphasized health and nutrition."

"Maybe that's why it's so popular. Do you think they have Sakura mochi?"

Looking over at the menu, Zane ordered a plate of soufflé pancakes for himself and the mochi for his girlfriend. "Oh my, that does smell amazing."

What he didn't expect was for the portions to be so big. "I don't think I can eat all this. Would you like to share with me Pixal?"

Giggling, the couple munched away at their respective desserts. "Mm, it's very sweet. And definitely tastes fresh, it's too bad the others didn't join us, they're missing out."

"Well Zane, maybe if they get into any trouble, we can pay for their stay here. Urp! Oh, excuse me.."

Awing at her blushing cheeks, the master of ice gave her a peck on each. "You got some crumbs left on your face, shall we order something else?"

After that came a stack of manju, then there was the mango kakigori topped with condensed milk and a dozen skewers of dango. You'd expect two robots to have no ill effects from so much sugar, but as they were built to be as human like as possible they also had artificial stomachs and malleable fleshlike skin they could gain weight just as anyone else could.

Their bellies stretched outwards, overstuffed with all the desserts they ordered. "Ooooh.. I don't feel so good.. My metabolism wasn't made to process this much sucrose.." Zane moaned, trying to see over his bloated gut.

"I suppose we did overdo it, but we've got all week to sample everything David has for us." Pixal cooed, kneeding his doughy belly. "You look so much more relaxed already."

"I.. I suppose I am, even with all this flab. Mm.. Can you rub me some more?"

Smiling, she didn't stop kneeding him until he dozed off.

For the rest of the week the couple spent either bathing at the hot springs, having their gears oiled and worn parts replaced or stuffing themselves full of desserts.

With nothing to do but relax, they began to pack on the pounds almost instantly after eating. Their bellies grew too large for their usual outfits and had to be fitted with custom outfits David had for them. Their thighs and rumps jiggled at just the slightest touch, all the muscle they built up from fighting completely dissolved into nothing more than layers of blubber.

"Only seven days and already I'm a D-cup." Pixal giggled as she got dressed. "Won't the others be jealous?"

Smirking, Zane waddled up and hugged her from behind. "Oh they would, if they don't envy my own chest."

"Oh you naughty droid. A shame we're going home today, I haven't even gotten to ask David how he made all those amazing desserts."

"That there is a secret, but I can't hide anything from a fellow elemental master."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Entering their room, David shot a stream of sugar out of his palm, forming it into a cookie. "I happen to have the element of sugar, weird to believe but it's true."

"Oh my.. But how come you keep it hidden from all the other residents?"

"Like I said, it's weird to believe. Ah, sounds like your mates have arrived."

Just the sight of the now obese couple caused the ninja to faint instantly. "Oh my, looks like this was too much for them to take it."

"But we're fully relaxed, they'll get used to it."


	4. Security Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of using Ninjago for Fatember too, so for today's prompt of "Feeder-Feedee" have something that's been on my mind for some time now but didn't think to write until now

Upon being zapped, Zane instantly lost consciousness and dropped to the floor. The man responsible, Clouse smirked at a job well done. "It appears even the strongest chains aren't enough to hold him. Kapau, Zugu, take the ninja to my room."

"Yours? You mean with that big creepy snake guy?! I heard Titanium is completely indigestible so-"

"My pet is female first and foremost, and I would never think of feeding her this pile of scrap metal. But I have something in mind, he wouldn't even dream of returning when I'm through with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All systems are returning online. Strange, this location is very unfamiliar to me." His bright blue eyes lighting up, Zane was surprised to find he was no longer in his old cell. Instead laying strapped to a king sized mattress, the surrounding area was littered with different colored potions and an old spellbook. It didn't have a title or author, the cover art was that of an ouroboros.

"So you've finally awoken, I was starting to think that zap shut you off for good." A familiar voice cooed from behind.

"You.. You kidnapped us!! And now you've scrapped Pixal?! She did no harm, she repaired me and you.. You.."

"Just a minor inconvenience. She still has her AI, which I know you took. It's charming what you'd do for her."

"Grr.. Let me go! Just you wait until the others find me!!"

The older man just smirked at his response. "No one would think of looking for you here, it's far from the tournament and hidden with an illusion spell. Not to mention the more you struggle against those binds, the tighter they'll become. But enough about that, I have a more foolproof way to keep you from getting out again."

Snapping his fingers, carts loaded with different dishes appeared in the room. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to starve while you're here. Open wide."

"What a-"

As soon as Zane tried to speak, his mouth was stuffed full of fried udon. "Good droid."

Upon swallowing, he found that he was unable to close his mouth. "I wouldn't want to keep you from all the delicacies, I know you love them." With that, Clouse reach down and tore off the top of Zane's gi. "Let's continue."

Sitting atop his now exposed polymer belly, a bowl of cold somen was next. The poor droid didn't know if the food itself was addictive or because of the spell, but he couldn't stop eating. Once he finished a dish, he would be whining for another. "Urrghh.. I feel like a pig.." He managed to utter out.

"You're starting to look like one as well." Looking down, he found a noticeable bulge had formed. "Stuffed already? I know how to fix that."

Towering over his prisoner, Clouse took Zane's now basketball sized belly into his hands. "Look at you, the one who defeated the Overlord. Now you're soft, round, and mine."

A small moan emitted from the overstuffed droid. "Please.. No more.."

"I have only started, you look so exhausted. Why don't you rest up? Take some time to digest, until it's time."

The feeding continued day by day, one time with tempura seafood and veggies alike, dripping with soy sauce and chili oil. Then there was the entire dessert menu, each flavour of ice cream mochi melted right into his mouth. "Very good, you're filling up so nicely." His gut surged out once more, flab piling up over his thighs like a big, fleshy apron.

Clouse used his magic to send the food floating into Zane's mouth, letting him focus all his time on toying with the depowered ninja. He'd press down on the most sensitive parts of the distended gut, just to hear his victim moan in delight, he'd then move his finger around Zane's navel, making him shudder and squeak. "Doesn't that feel heavenly? Do you want me to go further?"

Normally the smartest ninja of his group would scream out for help or do something to get the attention of his friends, but all Zane could ever think about now were the noodle dishes he kept consuming. He didn't want it to end, he just wanted to eat until he burst. "Mmmm.. Further.. Go.."

Grinning widely, Clouse began to finger deep into his navel, seeing it plunge deeper the larger his prisoner became. "Look at you, if anyone saw you this flabby they'd doubt you were once the ice master. I could have fed you to my pet, but I like you. I might even let you go, but you're mine now."

It pleased him to see a job well done, now there was no way for Zane to escape, not even if he wanted to. "Remain here with me, I'll feed you until the end of time, pamper you like an emperor. Just say you'll be mine."

The blob that was once Ninjago's famed hero only laid back, digesting his enormous meal. His limbs and neck were practically nonexistent by this point, he had more love handles than a dragon had teeth and his puffy face was covered in sauce, dried broth and tempura crumbs. "I.. I.."

"Hot damn Clouse I had no idea you were into that sorta stuff!"

"Ah!! Master have you ever heard about knocking?!"

Being the hyperactive man child he is, Chen just skipped over to his right hand man, camera in hand. "I was wondering where Zaney boy was, you think you can invite me along for the honeymoon if he accepts?"

"I didn't mean it in that way! Urgh, why did you bust in here anyways?"

"Oh not much, that hot head Kia is having a tour of the facilities and I promised him that he could have power beyond his wildest dreams if he defeats his green ninja. Heehee!!"

"I'm sure his name is Kai, but that's nice. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GET LOST?!"

"Alright alright I'm leaving, think ya can use that fatten up spell thing on red boy too?"

"Out!!"


	5. Steamy Buildup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's about we finish off Fatember with some Steam Inflation? And wouldn't you know it? It's another Ninjago fic!

Down in the bowels of Kryptarium Prison laid Cell One. A special maximum security room for only the biggest and baddest criminals, it once held the recently revived Garmadon. However now it was arranged to house a new, much larger threat to the city. "You think we should get something a little more fireproof?" An officer asked. "The glass could melt easily around her."

"Even if she did, she's surrounded by a potentially bottomless pit. She'd either have to be a strong rock climber or have wings in order to even get to the exit. Oh yeah, it's blocked off by a laser wall so she can't get out that way either." His friend smirked. "Hopefully the ninja will deal with her before any more of the city gets burned down, took twenty gallons of water just to put out Dareth's apartment."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile three of the famed ninja; Lloyd, Nya and Zane landed in front of the recently repaired monastary, just waiting for their unexpected guest to arrive. "Good thing it didn't take long to get the other scroll, the others can rest easy while we hold her off." The green ninja remarked, pulling the Forbidden Spinjitzu out of its cloth once the fiery snake was in sight.

"Ssssso, you found the other ssssscroll? No matter, you will fall! Nothing will sssssstop my revenge!" Aspheera hissed, grabbing her own scroll. "Char, you deal with the other two."

"Yesss yesss! Anything for the great Pharaoh Assssssspheera!" The smaller, pitch black Pyro Viper grinned. He slithered over to take them out, only to be knocked away by a blast of freezing water.

Rolling her eyes, Aspheera and Lloyd knocked each other around like two spinning tops, it seemed neither was able to overpower the other. But as she went on, the vengeance obsessed serpent tripped up her opponent, burning him in the process.

"Ah!! Wait where's the scroll?!" Lloyd panicked, realizing he dropped it while trying to put out the fire on his foot. Desperately looking for it, he found it in Char's hand. "Hey, how come it'ssssssss not doing anything for me?"

"Musssssst only work for Ssssspinjitzu ussserssssss. Hm, hand it over! I'll be twice asssss ssstrong with two sssscrollssssssss!"

"No!" Nya snapped, smacking it out of the way. It made her shudder just touching the scroll, after seeing Lloyd snapping at her with it in possession she didn't want to go anywhere near it. "I don't need a stupid scroll to fight you!"

"Oh really? Are you ssssscared of it? Ha! You'll be sssssso much easier to defeat." The serpent cackled, smacking her away with a single tail whip. "Look at that, you're outnumbered."

As the pack of Pyro Vipers and giant flaming cobras surrounded the poor nindroid, Zane instantly went for the scroll. At any other moment he'd be concerned at why his teammate refused to go anywhere near it, but as he was going to overheat in a matter of seconds he didn't stop to think.

As he held it, a powerful surge of energy rocked his whole body. It was almost like a sugar rush, just as addictive as one too. With it in his grasp, he shot a wave of ice at the opposing snakes. "You won't hurt my friends!" He snapped, rushing towards Aspheera.

"Hmm, fire and ice?" A Viper remarked. "Who would win?"

Of course Aspheera wasn't going to answer, not when she had plans she had to get to. "Move it icicle! I musssst have my revenge!"

"Your petty vengeance can wait! I will crush you!!"

Growling, the duel continued. As fire kept meeting with ice, steam began to fill the courtyard. The fog obscured everyone's view, no one noticed an ice ball flew into Aspheera's mouth. Or that Zane had swallowed some flying embers. Once all the steam had cleared, the fighting stopped. Both opponents had a look of horror on their faces.

A loud hissing came out of their nostrils, along with bursts of steam. With each burst, their bellies inflated. "Wha-what's going on?!" Backing away from the swelling duo, another loud steam explosion erupted, sending them all backwards.

The ice master's gi was torn to bits as his belly kept puffing up, while the fiery serpent's robes just barely held onto her growing frame. Their limbs quickly grew stubby, sinking into their rounded out middles. During all the chaos, the scrolls were dropped into the melting ice.

Soon the two stopped inflating, but by then they were the size of wrecking balls. "Urrghhh.. Bring Wu out right now!! I'll flatten him!"

It took Lloyd all his strength not to laugh at the once formidable foe, all she could do now was flail her stubby tail and attempt to roll him over. "I don't think that's going to happen. Umm, I think we might need a new kind of cell for her now."


	6. For You Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here is a request for Sophie Cowin, who asked for some blueberry Cole. Enjoy!!

After the Overlord's defeat, all that was left to do was repair all the damages that befell the city and for the ninja to take up new jobs. Their sensei Wu bought Darkley's boarding school, converting it into a public school focusing on the history of elemental powers and the First Spinjitzu master. It wasn't nearly as exciting as their old days fighting Sulkin and the Serpentine, but on the plus side it meant they had more than enough free time to do whatever they pleased.

Jay and Nya got to go on their very first date (with Kai constantly supervising them in disguise), Lloyd finally got to spend quality time with his whole family together again and was famous the world over for saving everyone, Zane and his father moved back to Birchwood forest to create more inventions together. Finally there's the earth master, Cole. He spent his days hanging around with his friends, going to bakeries for the hero's discount on cake or visiting his Dad whenever they're not touring out of the island.

Today he was on his way to Birchwood, sleeping bag in hand and bag packed for a night out. "I wonder if those two whipped up something new while I was away. Hope it's an automatic cake dispenser, making heaven's gift of food out of thin air! Or maybe some way to make cake a health food so I don't end up too bloated to train every day."

It wasn't long until he arrived at the hollow tree where Dr. Julien and Zane lived in. "Just how you left it, right father?" The droid remarked.

"It really has been a while since I've been here, being left in that abandoned tower for so long. I'm glad I programmed your little falcon to bring you here, I was hoping with your memories back you can come and find me. Ah, I think your friend has arrived as well."

Rushing up the stairs, he greeted Cole and lead him to the spare room. "It's a lot bigger on the inside."

"Heehee, I thought that too when I saw the outside of our house. Oh! I wanted to bake something for you, all we got around here are some berry bushes and pie crust."

"Pie huh? Not as good as cake, but a nice substitute. Unless it's cheesecake, I'd replace that with anything!"

"You boys go knock yourselves out, I'll finish up Cole's room." Dr. Julien smiled, watching as his son rushed out gleefully. "Oh wait! You'll need these baskets first. Now don't stray too far from our home, those Treehorns have been a lot more aggressive lately."

"We'll be sure about that doc, we might not have our weapons or elemental powers but I can still pack a punch!" Cole assured to the old man, sprinting to catch up with the eager Nindroid. "Those berries sure look juicy, oh! There's a nice big one!"

"I don't think I've ever seen this bush before, do you think they're safe to eat?"

Picking up the largest blueberry from the bush, Cole promptly took a bite. "It's so sweet, best blueberry I ever had!" He exclaimed, finishing it off.

"Aw you glutton, save some for the pie will ya." Zane chuckled, filling his basket with mixed berries. "Not a lot of raspberries this year, how's your basket looking Cole? Cole?"

The earth master in question couldn't stop munching away at the blueberries, only getting a few to take back. "I think you got some juice all over your face. Here, let me wipe it off for you."

Getting a napkin out of his arm compartment, the droid rubbed it all over Cole's face. It seemed no matter how hard he scrubbed, the blue stain wouldn't come off. "How peculiar, the juice stain looks like it's getting bigger."

"Wha-nah that can't be possible. You got a mirror?"

Rushing to a frozen lake, Cole saw that his whole face had turned blue, it even spread to his hands. "Whoa.. This is like something out of a sixties horror book." He remarked, but that wasn't the only change to befall him. His belly started to gurgle, as if it was struggling to digest the berries he stuffed himself with. "Oooooh... I don't feel so good.."

Panicking, Zane noticed his friend's belly started swelling up. "Ah!! I'm turning into a blimp!" He shrieked, trying to push his belly back in with no avail. His hoodie zipper completely popped off as he continued to grow. He could feel all the juice flowing from his gut through his veins, spreading the inflation to his limbs. One big burst of juice lead Cole tumbling off his stubby feet and laying helplessly on his back, all he could do now was flail his chubby arms until they fully sank into him.

Finally his cheeks filled out like a chipmunk's. "Ugh, Zane? I think I stopped bloating up now." He squeaked, trying to adjust his new round body to look for his friend. But all he could see was his now tattered outfit, all that could fit him now was his boxer shorts. "Ummm, you wouldn't have anything that could get me some new clothes would ya?"

The little droid looked on in awe at what happened right before his eyes, he didn't think harmless looking berries could lead to one becoming a giant blueberry themselves. However, he couldn't help but find Cole looking cute as the way he was now. Scooting up his round belly, Zane climbed up to his face and snuggled. "I'm afraid I don't, but I'm sure father might help with that. As well as your new... Ummm... Condition."

The earth ninja grew flustered as he felt the nindroid rubbing his new exposed middle. "You feel like a large waterbed. It's so cozy here." He murmured, burying his face into Cole's bloated gut.

"Aw.. Ya really think so?"

Zane's voice was muffled, but Cole could tell he thought yes. "Um, think you can roll me back to your place?"

"With pleasure." Getting down from the massive blueberry, Zane rolled his shivering buddy back to the hollow tree. "I hope you won't mind me using you as a bed."

"Not at all, as long as I get juiced tomorrow. We got classes then."


	7. Overlord Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a sort of headcanon I have that Zane is immune to Dark Matter, since it only affects fauna

After the ultimate battle of the Golden Ninja and the Overlord concluded with the former victorious, everyone worked hard in order to rebuild their city. Now with the more advance technology of the residential genius, Cyrus Borg, they were able to plan for a more futuristic new city.

The ninja helped out too, Jay and his parents helped to reroute a new power source directly from the lightning, Cole used his super strength to tow away any large pieces of debris, Kai and Nya put their blacksmith skills to the test as they brought the blueprints to life and Lloyd's golden dragon blew away any remaining dark fog.

Now that just leaves the famed ice ninja. He was tasked with making sure no more dark matter could seep into the ocean, thus he went alone to the Dark Island to clean it all out. "You sure you can handle this on your own?"

"Yes Sensei, I can't risk the others being corrupted once again. I was surprised when I found that substance didn't affect me at all, thankfully I had disguise mode on hand."

"Very well, but make sure you contact us if you find anything out of the ordinary while you're there."

With that, Zane set off for the Dark Island with his newly built Shuricopter. A far cry from the bike his golden weapon transformed into, but it was a lot more efficient to go across the water on. Once he landed on the beaches of the still raised Dark Island, Zane checked for any traces of the purple gloop spilling into the sea.

"It must all still be at the center of the island. But I can't risk it leaking over to the beach, better to dispose of it personally." With that, he hurried to the old Dark Matter mines. "It's still flowing, I wonder if there's any way to cut it off."

The ice ninja waded through the goo, hoping to find something to build a dam with. "I wonder how there's still so much, even after the Overlord's defeat. Unless there's someone else to keep the production going."

As he talked to himself, a splash of the Dark Matter flung itself right into his mouth. "Ack!!" He chocked, attempting to cough it back up. "Ooh... I.. It tasted.... Nice?"

Despite it's grotesque appearance, Zane found that it tasted similar to milk jelly. It tingled his artificial taste buds and got him to crave more of it. "It doesn't affect me to touch, so I'm sure I can ingest some more of this."

Taking a handful of Dark Matter, he stuffed it all into his mouth. This time he allowed his tongue to squirm about, letting it get the full pleasure of this new sensation. Once he swallowed he instantly took in another handful, then another, he couldn't stop once he started.

As he continued to eat his belly started to grow. It surged outwards, tearing up his gi as love handles formed on his once chiseled torso, eventually even touching the soft ground below him. His thighs and bum swelled up quite a lot too, jiggling by the mere breeze blowing them. "Ah! When I get return I must ask Wu about getting me a tailor." He giggled, watching his bubble butt break out of his gi.

Eventually he ditched scooping up handfuls and went for dunking his face right into the goo, slurping it all up with gusto. He grew rounder by the second, his limbs quickly sank into his bloating belly, leaving tiny stubs under layers of flab. Despite how lard like he was, he barely felt any fuller. His belly and chubby cheeks were coated with purple stains, even his skin begun to tint a slight purple.

"Aaah, I've finally found you, White Ninja." An earlier familiar face came from the now empty cave. It was one he knew all too well. "N..no, Lloyd defeated you!"

"He may have, but I'm never destroyed!" The Overlord cackled, a large bright purple blob with red eyes laid flat on his belly flab. "Looks like this little piggy should have stayed home."

Zane shuddered at his touch, feeling the embodiment of shadows move up to his mouth. "Look at you, I was going to use my Dark Matter to rise again! But the greedy little pig drank the entire lake, he gobbled it all down as if it was jelly." It cooed into his ear, loving how flustered he became.

"Urgh, get away from me!"

But opening his mouth was a bad idea, as the malevolent spirit slipped down his throat, nestling in the contained Dark Matter. "I will need to make some changes, but you'll make a lovely vessel, little piggy."

Attempting to wobble away, Zane felt his belly burning up. Hunching over, he felt his navel stretch up to his sides, forming itself into a new mouth full of jagged teeth.

Enormous wings popped out of his shoulder blades, as well as a thick tail in between his squishy cheeks. Finally claws formed at his hands and feet and his eyes changed to a blood red. "Time to pay your friends a little visit."


	8. Bite of the Cobloat Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here was a request by a DA user, and also blink and you'll miss it Greenflame. ENJOY
> 
> Also it's so long I'll need to separate it into separate parts

With the Mega Weapon all but destroyed, the ninja knew they wouldn't have to worry about Garmadon trying to summon up any new monster or pirate army to try and stop them. Now they could focus all their time on training the now seventeen year old Lloyd. "You sure you don't mind having to age up so quickly?" Kai asked him one day. "We could always get you some Yesterday's Tea to revert you ba-"

"I gotta be on my A game if I need to fight dad, besides, now I can stay up way past nine PM and go out on missions with you guys!" He was growing stronger every day under the wing of his four teachers, but he knew he only scratched the surface of his abilities.

It was unusual to have so much free time, but no one complained. That is until later that day, the Serpentine radar installed into the Bounty picked something up. "What? But that can't be possible! All the snakes should still be in Ouroboros." Nya exclaimed. She managed to pinpoint the location deep in the Forests of Tranquility. "Odd I hadn't picked them up until now, must have been burrowing their way into the city."

"Pft, way off give or take a few kilometers. Perfect time for us to do some ambushing!" Jay grinned, readying his nunchucks for a fight. "Then we'll bring those oversized earthworms here for a little interrogation."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"They've done way worse to us, Zane. Besides, we can bet whoever's there could be planning something big! We're gonna put and end to it before it even begins!"

Suiting up, the five Ninja raced to the Ultra Dragon. "You best be on your guard, the forest depths are so shrouded that barely any light gets through the trees. Nya and I will stay back and keep a closer eye on the serpent's movements." Wu called as they flew off. "Hopefully it's nothing too serious."

"In the meantime I can try to find out what tribe it is, the radar isn't pinpointing the exact species yet, but it will once it's out in the open."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone remember to pack a flashlight? Hey Zane can't you light up your head like you did back at Darkly's?"

"It's only useful in smaller areas Cole, out in the open it doesn't have a lot of range. Maybe Lloyd's energy power can light a small fire?"

As he was about to do so, the Green ninja heard something slither by. "That must be our runaway snake! Alright... Now let's get ready for that ambush."

Of course it was much harder than it looked, having to fumble about in the dark with no way of knowing where anyone was. "Aha! Gotcha!"

"It's me you iceblock!"

"Oh sorry Jay. Now this time I think I have it! Oh wait this is a log. Do you think we-"

But before Zane could finish his sentence, a sharp pain surged right up his arm. "Ow!! It must be a Fangpire, I got bitten!"

Rushing in to aid his friend, Cole ended up tripping over his two feet, only to be bitten as well. "We could really use that light, Lloyd!"

"Hiiiiiya!!.... I think my foot went in its mouth. OWOWOWOWWOWOOWOWOOWWOWOWO!!"

With three down and only two left, Kai and Lloyd stood back to back in case their Serpentine foe tried to sneak up from behind. But what they didn't expect was for it to tunnel underground and pop up in between them, sinking one fang each into their ankles. "Grrr, it must have gotten away." Kai growled, rubbing his bite mark. "Weird, I don't feel any different. Jay you were bitten right? Does it feel any similar to _Once Bitten Twice Shy_?"

"Umm, just feels like something is pumping through my blood. If I start hissing when we get back then I can tell how we can change back without the staff.. But now let's get out of this dark, spooky forest!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the bounty, the boys decided to take a rest and play some video games. "This here is supposed to be the scariest game of the year! _Stalker Centipede_!" Jay exclaimed, popping the cartridge into their console. "Oooh I'm so excited!"

Starting up the game, the ninja were all at the edge of their seats. However that wouldn't be the only change about to happen. "Huh? Ah!! What's going on?!" Looking down, the lightning ninja saw that his belly was inflating before his very eyes.

"Must be that snake bite, we're bloating up!" Zane theorized, panicking as he attempted to push his swelling belly in. All five ninja were puffing up at an alarming rate, it seemed the more they panicked the faster they rounded out.

Of course there's no way one could remain calm in such conditions, so in all the confusion they rolled about, bumping into one another like bowling balls. Their gi tore up the more they grew, leaving large gaps that exposed their boxers. It was as if helium was surging through their bloodstreams. Eventually they were all belly with only their hands, feet and heads sticking up, but only barely. Meanwhile the ceiling could barely contain the spherical ninja and broke instantly.

They would have floated off into the atmosphere if it weren't for the raised sail holding them down. "Oooh.. That was so weird. Umm, Kai? You're a little.."

Lloyd never got to be this close to the fire ninja, he didn't want to admit it but he grew to have a small crush on him. Their puffy cheeks just barely touched, making them both a little flustered. "Yeah I know. Kinda awkward isn't it? Nya!! Get us some weights and a really long rope."

"Huh? Was that you who broke the cei..." Thankfully they had anchored just on the outskirts of the city, or else Ninjago's protectors would have floated off into space. "What happened to you?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us, that snake we... Umm, tried to catch wasn't anything we've ever seen before. Must be a whole new species!" Jay replied, trying to float down to his girlfriend.

"New species? But Wu said there were only five Serpentine tribes, unless the one you found isn't native to Ninjago Island. I hope you don't mind me taking a blood test, I can try to extract its venom to pinpoint what it exactly looks like."

"Ummmm... Fine, but just this once!"

"How will you extract it from me? I don't have blood, only wires and oil."

"I'll scoop some up with a cotton swab from you Zane."


	9. Bite of the Cobloat: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the second half of the request! More Greenflame this time around and the reveal of the dreaded snake!

It was obvious that the flying ship wouldn't be able to hold the now inflated ninja, so Nya and Wu had them rolled into the former's Samurai X cave. "Ya never told me you had a secret cave full mechs and stuff!" Jay exclaimed, weighed down in one of the four sleeping chambers.

"It's still a work in progress, but should be done sometime before Lloyd has to go up against Garmadon. Where is he anyways?"

"He and Kai are bunking together. Who would have thought a round of the world's scariest game could lead to this?"

"I managed to get venom samples out of your blood, it seems to expand the more your heart rate goes up. And using that DNA tracker I built, I should be able to find out what exactly bit you. Whether it be an undiscovered sixth tribe or maybe even a hybrid."

While three of the five inflated ninja were floating about in their rooms, Kai and Lloyd were trying hard not to face each other. After what happened only a few minutes ago, they felt too embarrassed to say a word. " _Aw.. He is kinda cute, all round and squishy like that_." The fire ninja thought, rolling onto his belly to face Lloyd.

" _Kai is so handsome... There's no way he'd want to be with someone like me, but I don't think it would hurt to tell him how I feel_.." Feeling something bump against his rounded rump, he yelped and bounced away, only to find out it was just Kai belly bumping him.

"Hey it's alright, no need to panic. We've already outgrown one room." Kai chuckled, wobbling his way up to the Green ninja's face. "Got someone on your mind? Ah! Something! I meant something.."

"I.. Umm... Actually there is someone. I.."

His chipmunk cheeks grew hot and pink as he continued to stare into the brunette's eyes, he was almost at a loss of words. He could feel his heart trying to burst right out of his chest, so he knew he had to tell him. "It's you Kai.. Um.. You're as hot as the fire you wielded." He sputtered out, blushing harder than ever.

"Aw.. Ya really think so? Because I think you're as sweet as your sick energy blasts."

With how much they were blushing they started to inflate once again, their bellies bumping once again as they surged outwards. Even their fingers and toes pumped up, making them look like overstuffed sausages. Their cheeks puffed up some more too, nearly covering up their mouths. All the swelling put a lot of strain on their gi, tearing them up by the seams and popping off them like buttons on a shirt.

Soon the duo were left in nothing but their boxers, but even they begun to tear up. But despite it all they just couldn't bring their heartrates down, they just wanted to keep watching each other bloat. Finally they had reached their limit, but now nothing covered them up. "Oh! Umm.. I didn't think we'd get this big.." Lloyd mumbled, trying to cover up his groin.

Kai however smirked as he looked down. "It's just us in here, no need to be all bashful." He cooed, kissing his cheek. "And I must say, you look so adorable like this."

"Aww... Thanks Kai."

Grinning, he rolled onto his round belly, shaking his booty at the flustered blonde. "You like what you see?"

"Oohoh, you never told me you were so dirty." Lloyd smirked, belly bumping his enormous butt. "Jiggles like a bowl of jello, I like that. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be! Go long and hard Green ninja, think of it as your first lesson under the sheets."

Bouncing atop the older teen, Lloyd positioned himself. "Let's do this."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud moans and squeals emitted from their room, it bounced right off the walls of the cave. "What a time for them to start screwing." Jay grumbled, trying to cover his ears.

"Don't worry, when this place becomes fully functional I'll be sure to add soundproof walls to their room." Nya joked. "But on the bright side I did manage to scrounge up some info on the serpent that bit you."

Rolling over to the large screen in the center of the cave, Jay saw a golden yellow Serpentine with black stripes going down its back, frills down to the neck. But what caught his attention the most is how blobby it was, flab rolling down its scaly gut and its arms being much shorter and stubbier than any other snake they met. "The tester identified it was the Bogialtilis tribe, basically sumo snakes. Their venom flows through the victim's blood and expands them the more their heart rate goes up. Basically anything that excites or arouses you."

"Ah.. Umm, there's nothing about the victim..... Popping is there?"

"Nothing about that, don't worry. But nothing about how to deflate you either, maybe if you try slowing your heartrate through relaxation?"

"I guess that could work, or we could get that snake to come right over here so we can crush it!

Almost instantly a soft hissing came from the entrance. "Ah! It's found us!!"

"Shh, don't worry. I'll use the mech to deal with it." Nya assured to him, remotely sending her samurai mech to wrestle with the snake. "Boy it sure is putting up a fight!" She remarked.

But eventually the perpetrator behind the inflating ninja couldn't keep up and was grabbed. soft foam was forced onto the fangs to keep it from biting anyone else. "That ought to do it, now to create an antivenom."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Mr or Miss Bogia.. Uhh.. Bogeyatlas.. No wait. What was it's name again?"

"Bogialtilis."

"Aw well I'm just gonna call it a Cobloat. You better deflate us right now!! I'm sick of bouncing everywhere!"

But the snake just smirked. "You boyssssss are sssssssstuck like thisssss, there'sssss nothing you can do."

"Stuck?! You mean we're like this for life?!"

"What? No, jussssssst for a couple dayssssss. Assssss long asss you don't excite yoursssssselvessss too much. Oh, my name issss Heliphat, not that it matterssss much." He grinned.

With that, he tail smacked Jay out of the way and squirmed through a tight pipe. "Aw great, so no video games or horror movies until we fully deflate?"

"Has anyone told Kai or Lloyd? I think they're still getting it on in there."

"... Oh crap!! Their room is gonna blow!"


	10. Dragon Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have another request on me!

Almost a month has passed since that faithful day Cole became human again, it was weird being completely solid once again, but at least now he could touch water without having to worry about dissolving from existence. All they had to do nowadays was set up their new HQ at Yang's no longer haunted floating temple, it may not have been as large as their Monastery but was a better place to sleep than the Bounty. Once everything was in order there wasn't much else to do.

There was still crime in the streets but it wasn't anything the police couldn't handle alone, so they got all the free time in the world to play video games, signing any fan autographs or handling anything that required their elements. But one day would bring quite a bit of spice to their lives, literally.

The main four ninja had been invited to Chen's Noodle House as taste testers for a new product, Lloyd and Nya would have gone with them but they were busy helping out at the history museum that got trashed on the Day of the Departed while Wu was out with Misako doing who knows what.

"Isn't this place closed on Fridays? Why are we being invited when there's no one around?" Zane asked as they sat at a booth.

"Well we were sent here for taste testing, must be some new product before Skylor can release it to the public. She said it's supposed to be the spiciest soup around! With softshell crab and plenty of chilies." Kai grinned, getting the seat closest to the kitchen. "Boy it sure smells good in there!"

The scent captivated the team, they hadn't eaten since breakfast and were ready to gorge themselves silly. Only a few seconds later four bowls of soup made it to their table, along with the mentioned ingredients, it also contained plenty of rice noodles, fresh scallions and dried shrimp floating up at the top. "Oooh, looks even better than it smells!"

"And I'm sure it'll taste heavenly too, you boys eat up now. I do hope you don't find it too spicy." The waiter grinned. "I'm sure miss Skylor would be so pleased to find you loved it so much you had the entire pot."

"She would huh? Give it all to me then!" Kai grinned, already gorging away at his bowl. His teammates quickly followed suit, not wanting him to hog all the soup. Droplets of hot liquid and shrimp tails flew all over their booth as they stuffed themselves.

Their tongues were burnt and their bellies puffed up a notch from eating so fast, but they didn't mind because it was the best soup they ever had. "Buuuurrrp!! We really ought to taste test here more often!" Jay belched, patting his stuffed gut. Cole and Zane burped in unison, agreeing with the lightning ninja.

Kai meanwhile got a call from none other than his girlfriend and the owner of the joint herself. "Hey Sky what's up? You having your time off?"

"Well since It's Friday obviously yeah. How are you guys doing?"

"Just trying out that new soup in the noodle house, it should definitely be on the menu."

"Huh? You were supposed to come in tomorrow before we opened."

This got the fire ninja confused, who could have served them if she didn't? "Heeheee, you really ate the whole pot! I didn't think all four of ya were gluttons, not as much as your earth master anyways." A voice cackled from inside the kitchen.

"Who's that?! Kai who let you in? Because it sure sounds like-"

"Why yes Skylor!! It is your old man!" Bursting out came none other than her father Chen. "You're alive?! But how?! Nya and I took you out as a ghost!"

"Heeheeee, I happen to have powers after all!!... Okay so they're technically not mine but I did manage to use what was left of my Anacondrai spell to turn invisible and hitch a one way ride back here!"

"You what?! I guess that does explain that weird load holding me down when I went through the rift." Cole remarked, suddenly letting out an even larger belch. "You poisoned the soup didn't you?"

"Pfft, what do you think I am? I would never think of tainting such a lovely soup with anything toxic! It's much to obvious for a baddie to do, I used a very special secret ingredient Clousey Mousey introduced me to back when we started off the restaurant business. He calls it the Dragon's Fruit!"

"You mean a Pitaya?"

"No that's just dragonfruit, the Dragon's Fruit, or Hylodraco is a cursed fruit! And you're about to see why!" He cackled, standing back as the four continued to let out tons of gas.

The more they burped the larger their bellies became. "Shouldn't it make us smaller since we're letting out all a-"

"Quiet Jay!! I'm trying to enjoy the moment here."

Anyways, their guts surged outwards, not stopping even after hitting the ground. Their thighs and butts swelled soon afterwards, causing their legs to sink down into all the flab they gained. As they kept gaining and gassing up the restaurant, they found themselves pressing up against the walls with their giant bodies. But that's not even getting into their clothes shredding with ease, just a tiny poke from Chen sent their jeans popping off in an instant.

"And as usual the face is fattened up last, maybe the ninja can make triple chins and chipmunk cheeks into a new fashion trend. Heehee! And I'll be the genius behind it all, but that was just phase one!"

"What?! There's more?!"

"Of course! You see, it's not called the Dragon's Fruit for nothing."

Instantly whatever was left of their underwear was torn apart by a large, thick tail appearing at their butts. Their nails sharpened into claws, horns shot out of their hair, spikes ran down their backsides to the tips of their tails and their faces stretched to form scaly snouts. Despite that they felt much more plushy than usual, almost like stuffed toys but a hell of a lot bigger.

"Grr.. What do you plan on doing with us Chen?!"

"Oh, I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAARE YOU GONNA TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT

AAAAAAH, DOWN BESIDE THAT RED FIRELIGHT

AAARE YOU GONNA LET IT ALL HANG OUT

FAT BOTTOM DRAGONS YOU MAKE THE ROCKING WORLD GO ROUND!!"

"You're kidding me, you went through all that trouble just to shoot a music video?" Skylor grunted, seeing her dad decked out in full on Queen cosplay.

"Hey I happen to love that song and I needed backup dancers. Of course I would have made them regular dragons but my last four guys nearly broke the entire set. These giant fat plushies are much easier to work with!"


	11. Feeling Reborn (Mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another request! This time we got Mpreg alongside the chubbiness!! Also takes place in an AU where Morro failed to bring the Preeminent to Ninjago

With the Realm Crystal destroyed, there was now no way for Morro's master to enter Ninjago and wreck havoc across the remaining fifteen realms. But that also meant he and his other four ghost warriors were now stuck out of their home realm, now that no one had to worry about the Preeminent and that ghosts could be easily defeated by water, the former threats knew they were powerless as ever.

Bansha, Ghoultar, Soul Archer and Wrayth were locked away in a special cell forged entirely out of Deepstone. Morro himself however was let out on parole just a few days later on the behalf of Wu, as he still believed there was some good in his first student. He was still green with envy (No pun intended) that he wasn't destined to be the Green Ninja, but he knew there wasn't much else he could do about it now that he failed his mission.

"Grr, I don't see why I have to go and live with you guys. I should be back in the Cursed Realm along with the others, she was supposed to come here and curse all realms!!"

"Even if she did manage to cross over to our realm, it wouldn't have done you any good. You weren't destined to be the Green Ninja, Lloyd was given that destiny because it was his father he had to defeat. He was the only one who could bring him back to the light without killing him, you were too violent during your training."

"But if I fought him then he would never had reached the Dark Island!! You'd never had to have lost your ice ninja the first time, I wouldn't have hesitated to strike him down before he could do any massive damage! I... I could have done it all no problem!"

Wu simply sighed, it was going to take a long while for him to accept his fate. "I remember Kai felt the same way when he wasn't destined to wear the green gi as well. You two do share quite a bit in common, but he came to accept that it wasn't in his destiny to defeat Garmadon himself. I'm sure you will too someday."

"Really huh?.." Upon arriving at the Bounty, Morro took notice of Lloyd reading some scrolls he hadn't seen before. "What's all this? Is it about what happened to your earth master?"

"Cole? Yeah, I know he says he doesn't mind being a ghost but I know he's still shook up from what happened back at the haunted temple. I managed to find some stuff about curses, hoping there's something in here about undoing what Yang did to him." Lloyd responded, the former foe was surprised to find he actually responded.

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk.. Aren't you still angry at what I did?"

"Believe me, it wasn't the first time I dealt with someone holding that much envy." Motioning over to Kai, keeping a hard glare on the two of them. "He's acted like my big brother ever since I lost dad again, so I don't really expect him to forgive you anytime soon."

"I don't either... God, now I just feel bad... I just wanted to be a hero, to be someone Wu could be proud of. I kept on searching for a way to change my destiny so I could be the green ninja, so I could really be someone.." Morro admitted, sulking down onto the sofa. "I'm sorry I put you through that whole mess, I just wanted to be his prized pupil."

"I'm sure you are, we all are. Iron sharpens iron as he says, like brother sharpens brother. Or I guess sister too now that Nya's part of our group."

"Heh.. I guess..." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the scrolls had Yang's signature on it. "Maybe this has something?.. Aha! Here's something about ghost curses, one of which is finding the rift in between the Departed realm and this one. But there's no way it ever opens unless a powerful enough spirit manages to wriggle their way out... But the other is... Ummm.."

"What is it?"

"A rebirth spell, as in someone will gain a sort of womb rift inside them."

"So like ghost pregnancy?"

"Before you ask, no it won't take nine months to fully revive him. Only around two weeks depending on how much strength he has left."

"But what about you?"

The ghost instantly shot up with that remark. "Me? You really want to turn the guy who possessed you for so long mortal again?"

"I know you were mad, but the Preeminent manipulated you. You may not be able to be the green ninja, but I guess I could technically make you the son of him."

"Oh.. Oh.. I didn't think you'd do that for me, I really do miss being human. I promise I won't be a burden on you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooooh, no worries Morro." Lloyd groaned, rubbing his giant belly. It stretched right over his shirt, slight outlines of his friends as they squirmed about in him. "I didn't think it would make me as round as a wrecking ball."

He was instructed to stay in bed while the others did everything they could for him. "Reminds me of the time I had my wisdom teeth taken out. Ah! Anything to get them to stop kicking, my tum feels like it could burst with the slightest pinch."

"Hey it was your idea to use the rebirthing spell on yourself to bring them both back. Still don't see why Morro deserves any pity." Kai grunted, placing five hot water bottles all over his distend gut.

"Guess he reminds me of you, in a twisted way. But I think it would be good for him to get a second chance at life, maybe find a way to reconcile with Wu. Urrgh, think you can get me some pickle juice ramen? And top it off with peanut butter and coconut flakes!"

"Here I was hoping rebirthing doesn't come with the cravings regular pregnancies have. One sec I'm gonna go barf."

"Hey don't look at me, I am eating for three after all." Lloyd joked before wincing once again at a kick. "I'm soo fat.."

If he wasn't already, he was about to become even bigger. The cravings kept on coming, leading to dishes such as chocolate mustard cake topped with caramel hot dogs or quinoa salad slathered in Cheez Whiz and Nutella. Most infamously was mixing every single drink they had in the fridge to make some sort of disgustingly brown cocktail.

"It'll all be worth it in the end I'm sure of it.." He belched loudly, almost causing an earthquake in the ship. "Sorry, it's just the three of us each have such different tastes in food."

"I can definitely see that. How much longer now? It's been thirteen days!"

"Thirteen? Well Morro did say that it should only take two w-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the clock struck midnight and a mini rift stretched right over his navel. "AAAH!! It's time!! Weird, I expected it to be a lot more excruciating than this. According to how Mom described having me anyways."

In an instant, Cole and Morro were sitting atop his still enormous belly, looking rather plump themselves too. "Whew... Definitely worth it."

"Aw, here I was hoping all that weight wouldn't have passed onto us!"

"I wasn't the one making him eat all that cake!"

"Guys please, just be glad you're both human again."

"Oh hell yeah!! I can finally go swimming again! Think we could fit a hot tub on here?"

"You really missed water that much huh Morro?"

"Like you'd never believe."


	12. Blimp Off

"Ugh, just what are those two up to now?" Nya grumbled, for the past few days she had to put up with Jay and Cole constantly dueling for her attention. First it was them trying to knock each other out with rancid breath, then came the day they both wanted to take her out on a date with no luck. "Ugh, will you guys quit it?! You're both acting like toddlers the way you're fighting over me!"

"Hah! See she called ya a toddler!"

"She was calling you that, Jay!"

"If you keep acting that way neither of you will even have a chance of going out with me!! Besides, you're not even my type."

This instantly got the attention of the two bickering lovebirds. "Well then what kind of guy do you like? Someone who really lifts? Because I know I got the physique of a god!"

"Pft, yeah right! Everyone knows girls always go for the smart guy, especially ones with a sense of humor like me!"

"A sense of humor? You mean like your stupid one liners that always pop up when we're trying to have a serious moment?"

"Hey!! I happen to believe in the power of positive thinking!"

"Posi-"

"Will you two just shut up?! I like.... Umm.. I.. I like.. Bigger men! Yeah that's it, boys with a lot to hold onto. Something like that." She stuttered, quickly leaving the scene before things got more awkward.

"Bigger guys huh? Didn't expect Nya to be into that sort of stuff, bet that's another one of her secrets that she's hiding from me!"

"Yeah, she'd never hide anything from her perfect match!"

"Perfect match? Ha!! I'll be claiming that title once she catches sight of me! I'll be the biggest man in the city!"

"Pft, with such a puny bod like yours? Not in your life!"

Giving each other one last glare, the two of them rushed off in order to woo their crush. Jay made off with a whole crate full of helium tanks while Cole hijacked an entire fire department just for their hoses, I'm sure you can guess by now how exactly they're going to impress Nya.

Shoving a bunch of hoses into their mouths, the helium/water pumps were switched on to fill them up with. Instantly their bellies surged outwards, filling out with ease. After their bellies became the size of beach balls, then came the inflation of their limbs. In mere seconds they sank into their new thunder thighs and bubble butts, tearing up whatever was left covering them up. Very soon they were almost as large and round as wrecking balls, just with tiny heads atop enormous bellies.

Of course that meant they could be seen from anyone a mile away, and look who just so happened to show up? "Wha-oh great. Maybe I should have said I preferred boys who don't do stupid things."

"BUUURRRRRRP!!!! Hey Nya!! I'm a real big man now!"

"Big?! He doesn't know the meaning of big! I'm a mini moon right here!"

With their respective inflation tools going empty, the hoses were spat out and they begun to bump against each other. "Lay your eyes on this big booty here!"

"No way! You ought to see mine jiggle!"


	13. I Eat Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft Clutch Powers!

Upon finally recovering and publishing his novel, Clutch Powers was satisfied he finally got his membership at the Explorer's Club renewed thanks to the whole ordeal. "Hopefully it'll last for at least 2030, I know I won't need to go anywhere near those ninja again."

The former Lego city archeologist moved to Ninjago upon finally discovering the fate of his dad and whatever the Omega was. Let's just say it didn't end well, as in they were one and the same. "And disowned on the spot when I wouldn't leave my team, turned me off adventuring for years now. 'Course that's a story for a potential sequel."

Along the way just so happened to be an ad for a whole new tropical resort. "Come see the new remote island of Draconian, where no request is too large. That sounds like paradise, better make my booking today!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to share a room?! Well fine, least this place got two single beds so I won't need to sleep next to him. Now just to set some ground rules for the newco-"

As it turns out he would just so happen to go near one of the ninja again, the one in question being Kai who was dragging a suitcase behind him. "I didn't think I'd be sharing with you."

"What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you ninja guys be out saving the world for the umpteenth time?"

"There hasn't been any attacks lately, so Wu let the six of us go have some time off. I thought this Draconian resort would have been a nice getaway, until I found out every single room was booked and had to sit in with-"

"Well I wasn't the one who suggested it! Don't make me draw a line down the room."

Grumbling, Kai laid back on his own bed. "Why do they call this place Draconian anyways? Got nothing to do with dragons, not ev-"

"Room service!" A voice called from the door, only for a tray full of different desserts to roll in. "Hey don't look at me, I didn't order anyt- hey is that ice cream mochi?"

Rushing over to the food cart, Kai begun to stuff himself with the frozen dessert. "Save some for me will ya!" Clutch exclaimed, managing to get a hold of a manju. "Ugh, hope this stuff hasn't got your germs all over it."

As the duo ate, they didn't realize that someone was watching them, smirking widely. "Buurrrrp! I'm totally stuffed, gonna just take a walk around."

Kai meanwhile got the phone and begun ordering more room service. "I think I'll get the soufflé pancakes this time, topped off with cream, chocolate shavings and boba pearls! And maybe some omurice on the side, don't skimp on the bonito flakes now okay? You making that ketchup in house huh? Next time I'm definitely bringing Skylor along! Oh! And a big jug of milk tea, top it off with a cheese tart will ya?"

This went on for quite a while now, the more he ate the larger he became. His chubby cheeks were constantly filled up with the desserts and fried food, all going right to his waist with haste. His belly surged outwards, puffing up from how much sugar and fat he consumed.

His hoodie zipper popped off almost instantly, letting his gut spill out onto his thunder thighs like a fleshy apron. Speaking of thunder thighs, his jeans were easily torn up from them alongside his beach ball sized butt cheeks. His red briefs starting to ride up his crack the more he swelled, soon it was the only article of clothing left in him. Kai's soft love handles began pouring over the sides of his bed, that is until it completely cracked under his girth.

"Aha, I ssssee you've been enjoying yourssssself." A voice hissed. He could tell it was Serpentine, but it wasn't anyone he recognized. "Did you not think what Draconian rearranged ssssspellssssss?"

"Urgh.. Wait.. Draaoinnc? No.. Umm Ana.. Arna.. Anacondrai?!"

Soon the room became filled with the purple snakes. "But.. Didn't Pythor eat the rest of his tribe? You were all trapped underground right??"

"Oh he did eat quite a lot of usssssss, but the resssst dug our way out! We've been living here for yearsssss now, repopulating the Anacondrai race until we can risssse again!!" The lead snake smirked, throwing Clutch onto the bed beside him. "Sssssstuff him up too! I could ussssse extra amussssement."

Now it was time for the former archeologist to be fattened up, plenty of desserts shoved down his throat. The serpents watched with glee as soft flesh billowed out from the broken seems of his clothes, leaving him as a helpless blob in mere seconds. Kai just watched on in horror, knowing he couldn't help in the state he was in. "I knew the Bogialtilissssss venom wassss a good addition for the food!"

"Grrr.. Well you got us, now what are ya gonna do? Eat us?!"

"Eat you? Now that you're too big to fit into my mouth? I just needed some extra pillows for my throne room. Don't worry I'll let you go at the end of the story where you all magically become thin again." The Anacondrai laughed, snuggling up between the two blobs. "Mmm, you feel so heavenly."

"Ummm... Thanks. I guess.."


	14. Bobambush

Today was the middle off they longest heat wave Ninjago has ever faced, it was too much even for the heroes of the land. Nya, Pixal and Wu were lucky enough to win an all expenses paid cruise while the boys were stuck trying to fix their broken down air conditioner.

"Hey Zane, have ya tried using your freezing hands to give us a little cool off?"

"I have attempted five times now Jay, the heat is much too unbearable for even my element. All I get is steam, I wonder if this has anything to do with K-"

"Hey don't blame me for this! Just because I'm the master of fire doesn't mean I freeze when I don't put on a heavy duvet and wool sweater in the heat of summer."

Meanwhile Cole finished up the last ice cream cake in the freezer, it was half melted and didn't do much to cool him off. "Isn't there a new bubble tea place that opened up this morning? I bet they got like a million flavours to cool us off with!"

"Bubble tea huh? I remember Darkly's cafeteria gave out a big jug with every meal! Course when Wu took over he replaced them with regular water, said the boba was too unhealthy." Lloyd reminisced on those years at his old boarding school. "I haven't had that in so long, since we always had to be in peak physical every day."

"Hold on I think I got it fixed! Hey who turned out the lights?! Oh wait I think I blew a fuse. Bubble tea sounds much better anyways."

And so it was agreed, they ditched the roasting monastery and drove right into the city in search of the new bubble tea shop. "This must be it, My Sweet Tea. Looks like no one else's there, all the more cool drinks for ourselves!"

Getting off their respective vehicles, the five ninja all entered the shop. "Oooh, it sure smells good in here! Ya think they got jelly alongside the tea?"

All the booth was equipped with a screen to customize drinks along with a platform in the center of each table to bring up the finished drinks. "This place is like a dream! Custom drinks and red bean toppings! You think they got grass jelly here too?"

"Popping boba for me, topped off with coconut jelly and cookie crumbs!"

"I would enjoy honeydew syrup in my jasmine tea, perhaps with a drizzle of condensed milk and custard."

"Everything strawberry for me! Strawberry syrup in my matcha, topped with strawberries and don't forget the tapioca noodles!"

"And give me all the possible combinations!"

"Really Cole?"

"...... Alright maybe just an almond black tea with chocolate custard on the bottom. With cookie crumbs!"

With their orders checked out on the screen, the table opened up to reveal their respective drinks. "And in seconds flat! This place is getting a definite five stars from me!" Jay grinned, taking a sip out of his tea. "Mmmm, so fresh!"

The others were quick to agree, slurping up their drinks and popping the remaining tapioca bubbles, fruit and jelly cubes. Instantly they went to order seconds, then came thirds, even fourths.

The more they gorged, the larger and more sloshy their bellies became. Five loud belches followed suit, but it was clear that even the largest cups weren't enough to satisfy the boys. "Such a large quantity of liquid sugar cannot be good for our waistlines." Zane remarked, poking his squishy gut.

"But you're loving it, I can tell." Getting in between the flustered ice ninja, Cole and Kai belly bumped him. "Isn't there any way to get way more boba? And to try to get every single flavour combo as possible in one sitting!"

Right at the corner of the ordering screen was a button labeled "Full Throttle", thinking it might send out a new drink every time they finish, Jay gave it a press. Rather than more cups of boba, ten long hoses emerged and attached themselves to the ninja. One shoved into their mouths, the other into their navels.

"Hey!! What gives?!"

Before anyone could react, sweet cold bubble tea sprayed right into them. They squirmed and panicked away as their bellies tripled in size, snapping right out of their now tattered gi and spilling out all over the table. The booth could barely hold their massive frames, eventually it broke under pressure. The boys still continued to grow even after all that remained on their blob like frames were stretchy boxer shorts.

Their heads nearly sank right into their soft neck fat, as did their limbs into their chubby butts and flabby love handles. Eventually the stuffing did stop, but only until the five ninja took up all the space in the entire tea shop. It was quite awkward for the team to be so close in such a small space, but it wasn't like everyone was watching and taking photographs right?

"BURRRP!!.. We're completely cooled off, but what's gonna happen when we need to let it all out? And I don't mean all this blubber." Jay grumbled.

"Umm, a litter box?"

"You are forgetting I-BUURRRRP!! I am titanium, I don't need to excrete any bodily fluids like you four.. Urp, but gas is another matter."

"Just as long as it doesn't come out of the other e-BURRRP!!"

Of course having drunk nothing but refreshing sweet tea, their belches weren't completely unbearable. But that's not to say they weren't completely embarrassed from being half naked blobs constantly letting out gas every second, thankfully it somehow didn't garner too much attention.


	15. Overload's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the fat Overlord possessed Zane has returned to capture his buddies!

"I wonder why Zane invited us all to his old home. I thought he'd want us to meet up at the Bounty if he's got any news from the Dark Island." Kai remarked, him alongside Cole, Jay and Lloyd were just inches away from Birchwood Forest.

"I'm sure he's just wanting us over for a slumber party, he did tell us to bring over sleeping bags and toothbrushes after all." Jay replied as they entered the hollow tree. "I wonder how one guy was able to build an entire home just in one tree."

"Well Dr Julien was a genius, he probably built some digger bots or rock raiders to get this place set up. Zane? We're here!"

Loud footsteps shook the floor as the ice ninja in question approached, the four visitors were shocked to find how hard he let himself go on his mission. His belly hung right down to the floor, skidding along as he waddled like a giant fleshy apron, his new thunder thighs and bubble butt wobbled like mad with just the tiniest step, his limbs looked as if they could barely reach past his soft chest, finally his triple chin and blubbery neck fat nearly covered up his face. "Oh hello, I hope you don't mind my new look."

"New look? You're huge!!"

"I am aren't I? I believe most of the flab went right to my bottom." Zane giggled, giving it a smack. It was almost hypnotic seeing it jiggle like a bowl of jello, it certainly got the attention of Kai and Cole, claiming a cheek each.

"I didn't think a robot was even able to get this fat, not that I mind. I bet ya brought us here to watch ya put on a show right?"

"Oh you're so very dirty Cole. I can assure you that you will have a chance to play with me, but I would like to start with a little game of my own." The two flustered ninja were more than happy to oblige, while Jay and Lloyd were a bit more reluctant. "Something tells me Zane's not in his right head." The Lightning ninja whispered to his friend.

"Not in my right head? But I only have this one head, and I do believe it is not wrong."

"Or maybe he is, well what are the rules?"

Smirking, Zane dragged in a chest full of different onesies, all based around a dragon. "First I want you to choose something to wear, it's part of my game. And to make sure you feel all warm and snuggly while we play."

"Weird, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. Since we are spending the night after all." Each rushing as far away from each other as possible, the four slim ninja got out of their gi and into the soft dragon onesies. "Mmm, these are snug. Okay I guess they are pretty loose, hey Zane, got any way to tighten them up a notch?"

"Tighten them up you say? I think I got just the thing." Waddling into the kitchen section of the tree home, he got to work making sundaes for his teammates. "I do hope you're not too cold for a frozen dessert, topped off with a little something special." He cooed, bringing them over.

"Sundaes! They're not cake but just as delicious." As the four snacked at their ice cream, Zane's face grew into a wide grin. "Are your onesies tightening up now?"

Of course they were unable to respond with their maws being stuffed full of half melted ice cream, hot fudge sauce, whipped cream and oddly purple cherries. But it seemed they should have been more suspicious of the last ingredient, as upon swallowing their eyes turned a dark shade of purple.

"Urggh.. I feel weird.." Lloyd groaned, feeling his waistline expand. "Um Zane? Just where did you find those purple cherries?"

The blobby ninja's grin instantly changed into a cackle, pulling the four deep into his belly fat. "Zane is gone, I am now Overload!"

"Pft, Overload? What kind of a name is-"

"Quiet blue one! Possessing your naive fat loving friend was just phase one of my plan, I brought you all here to start the next phase. Without the world famous ninja to protect your city, nothing will stand in my way!! Or should I say, our way?"

"You're w-" Instantly the innocent looking dragon onesies latched right onto their skin, almost as if it was fusing with them. The fuzzy cotton pyjamas morphed into smooth, shiny scales, the wings and tails could now move like any other limb and their nails sharpened into claws. The new dragon ninja gained scales the same colour as their old gi, complete with dark purple stripes going down their bellies.

"Good, very good. Now it's time for the weight to take its toll."

And so it did, their bellies expanded as if someone was pumping them up with a helium tank. Then their thighs and legs sank right into their butts, making them look like giant pear shaped dragons with flabby, stubby arms. Their tails bloated up as well, growing as thick as tree trunks that rode up their cracks. Then it was time for the final phase of their transformation, their minds were completely wiped and refilled with thoughts of serving and praising their new master. Shifting back into his Overload form, Zane cackled at a job well done.

"Now I have four completely loyal servants for my rule! But before I go, I do believe I owe Cole and Kai some fun with my flabby rump?" Motioning his stubby tail over to the red and black dragons, they gleefully rolled over to smack a cheek. "Ninjago city will never know what hit them!"


	16. Grow Young With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a buddy's OC and the now deaged Wu and Garmadon!

"Ah, I welcome you all to Borg tower! Soon to be the face of Ninjago city, now with technology being the face of the future it will change our lives for the better!" Cyrus Borg announced, inviting in all his guests to his newly built tower. For the moment it was empty with nothing but blueprints littering the floor and a couple droid prototypes, but it'll soon be bustling with activity in order to put New Ninjago city on the map. But for now it was time to celebrate, there were dance offs, karaoke machines, performances from the Royal Blacksmiths and of course there was all the food.

Once of Mr. Borg's latest creations was an instant party snack dispenser, just with the push of a button, they would get Chex mix or punch right in front of them. Of course the five ninja were quick to use it to get their fill of fatty, deep fried, sugary delicacies. It all went right to their waists with ease, giving them guts large enough to pop out of their gi. But this isn't a story of them, this is all about their old senseis. Garmadon had no problem having fun along with his son's team, since he still looked handsome, Wu on the other hand?

He felt out of place around the other guests, he was 167 years old and it shown with his bald head covered from his straw hat, a long white beard going right down to his belt and wrinkles covering his entire face. He didn't want to come, but Jay insisted that he should get loose and have some fun after spending so long keeping the Golden Weapons. "I'm the younger sibling and yet Garmadon looks only fifty." He remarked, watching his students showing off to the crowds of fans.

"Oh cheer up brother, who's to say you're too old to have fun?"

"I suppose, but there is one thing I would have liked to have done in my youth. You have Misako right?"

Wu's older brother simply smirked. "You think you'll never be able to find love at your age?"

"It's not like there's anyone else around here who's lived as long as we have, they're just human after all."

"I don't know about that, there is one who seems to have her eye on you."

Approaching him was a young woman holding up two mugs of tea. "Does someone feel too old to have fun?" She joked. "Don't let being over a century old stop you from celebrating."

"I know, but it just feels so odd being around a crowd full of young people. When I was the age of my students, I remember I could be quite the flirt."

"Really now? I bet you miss those days huh?"

"I.. I do, now I'm nothing more than skin and bones. It would be nice for some way for me to return to my youth."

Smiling, the newcomer handed him a mug. "Maybe you can. Here, have a little something to drink."

Looking down into his mug, Wu took a couple sips. Then he took a couple more, the tea was sweet, having a hint of honey aftertaste. When he finished he could feel his skin tighten up. "Ah! What's going on?"

Looking into a nearby mirror, Wu was in awe when he found his beard shriveled up into a soft, clean shaven face, his once bald head was covered up from a new platinum blonde mullet, basically he felt a hundred and fifty years younger instantly. "It looks like the Yesterday's Tea works like a charm." Garmadon remarked, taking the other mug to drink from.

"I.. I'm young again, I don't even remember the day I had a full set of hair. Wait, how long until I'm back to my old age?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. It's like the tea that made Lloyd a teen, but in reverse. Now you got your entire life to live again! Oh by the way, my name is Ariel. You boys gonna party now?"

Wu didn't need to be told twice, he was right at the snack table alongside his students. It was quite a shock seeing their once elderly master now only a couple months older than they were, but at least he was now having the time of his life. "Garms, you gonna miss out on all the fun?"

"Don't wait up for me Wu! I need to introduce this tea to Misako as well, can't have her remaining old while I deaged now can I?"

Chuckling, the younger sibling stuffed himself up with fruit punch and shrimp chips. Much like the ninja before him, Wu's belly surged outwards as well. In the meantime Ariel watched his jiggly gut and giggled. "I see you've let go quickly."

"Umm.. I suppose I have. Perhaps I should cut back a little-"

"Oh don't worry about it, you're really cute with a belly." Ariel cooed, poking his paunch. "Do you have anything you'd really like?"

"Well.. I have always wanted to have melonpan filled with whipped cream. Of course I didn't have much of it lately since I needed to keep my figure up. It's hard to lose weight when you get as old as I once was." Wu chuckled.

"Coming right up! I'll also throw in some daifuku, I bet you'd like something soft too."

Turns out some was a lot more than a dozen alongside a stack of the sweet, buttery cream filled bread. "Umm, this is a lot more than what I was expecting."

But the scent of all the desserts was too much for him to resist, he grabbed the nearest melonpan and took a giant bite. "Mmmm, so fresh and the cream is cold and sweet." He added, licking the cream off his lips. "Do you think you can get some halo halo too?"

More and more desserts came through, all going down young Wu's gullet. As he was stuffed full of sweets, his belly kept on growing. His thighs thickened up as if butter was flowing through his veins, of course his butt nearly sank down to the floor with how much he gained. "Oooh.. Urp!! Excuse me.."

Ariel just giggled, stroking his soft exposed belly. "How about we take this somewhere more private? I know Borg has some rooms for guests too."

Blushing hard, he waddled behind her to one of the rooms. "Looks like I'm not the only one who let myself go."

Inside waiting for them was the now twenty year old Misako with her youthful and much larger husband. The only real change for Garmadon was his grey hair turned brown and his wrinkles tightened up, as well as his gi being nearly torn up from how much he gained.

"I really missed doing this with you." His wife giggled, kneeding his doughy belly. "I remember after our wedding you gorged yourself silly with desserts."

Chuckling, Wu laid himself back on the sofa, letting Ariel play with his love handles. "Mmm, you're so comfy now."

"Oh my.. Well, now we have all the time in the world to do stuff like this."

Smirking, she laid against his double chin and kissed him. "I bet this is the start of something great."


	17. The Art of Uneri-Hara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA When you have too much fun on Google Translate and end up with a new oneshot idea

"I'm not sure we should be in here."

"Oh come on Zane, don't you wanna know what other stuff Sensei Garmadon has down here?"

Spending time at the newly reformed former lord's monastery proved to be most impressive. There were no Nindroids for miles around, and it stayed that way for three days straight. The group spent most of their time either signing autographs, learning more from their new sensei or studying what the techno blades were capable of. One day Jay managed to persuade Zane to sneak into a hidden library of scrolls. "I bet he's got all kinds of new moves he never shown us!"

"Possibly for good reason, we're trespassing in here. If he catches us we might-"

"Oh what's he gonna do? Give us a time out? Or oh my, he may need to give your shiny butt a spanking!"

"Shhh, everyone else is asleep right now.. Why did you bring me along anyways?"

"You woke up and asked what I was doing, do you nindroids even need sleep anyways? I know Pixal mentioned sleep mode when we undid the Overlord's hacking of her, good thing she came alone that night huh?"

"I suppose, whatever is powering me could mean I don't need to sleep, but I do have the urge to do so before I found out about who I was. I slept so often I even started dreaming."

"Like when you saw Lloyd? I bet if Pix gets actual REM sleep she could be seeing her own dreams too, I wonder what they'd be about. But enough about them, lets go check this place out!"

Dashing towards the scrolls, the two ninja picked out whichever ones looked most interesting. Jay obviously looked for any chance of him to woo his way right into his crush's heart, or at least a way for him to become even more handsome than he figured he already was. Zane meanwhile thought he might as well try to find a new martial art that might be useful to the team. "Let's see now, hmm? This one is simply called Uneri-Hara, I wonder why it's roped up so tightly."

"Probably just something really old. What's this Uneri-Hara thing anyways? That the name of whoever wrote the scroll?"

"I think it might be the direct translation to something, I'll have to look through my database in order to discover it. But it wouldn't be w-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Jay untied the binds holding the scroll and opened it right up. "Pft, it's just some poetry. _Round as the moon glowing bright, Those within earshot will now take flight._ Pfft, sounds like something those Darkly's kids would write."

However it didn't last long, as the lightning and ice ninjas emitted a strong light. "Ah!! What's going on?!. Wait.. Uneri-Hara, those words means Swell-Belly." Zane realized, watching as his middle surged outwards and tore up his gi.

Jay wasn't too far behind, trying to tighten up his belt with no avail, it snapped off right off in an instant. "Wait lemme read it backwards! It might he-" Another surge of inflation hit the duo, their limbs sinking slowly but surely into their growing frames. "Ack! I dropped it!"

In an attempt to reach for it, the blue clad ninja found himself floating up and away. "Uh Zane? You gotta weigh me down with your big metal butt!"

"Um, I do hate to alarm you but I happen to be levitating at the same rate. And my gluteus maximus doesn't have much weight on it anyways." The nindroid muttered, fully rounded out and just hit the ceiling. Their limbs and necks completely disappeared, leaving them as nothing more than giant bellies with tiny heads. "Why did you read it out loud? You could have waited for me to translate!"

"Well how was I supposed to know this was going to happen?! I was just looking for some cool new moves we could learn!"

"New moves? All it did was turn us into blimps!"

"Blimps you say?" A familiar voice rang, looking down, the two inflated ninja found sensei Garmadon smirking below them. "I see you've opened up the cursed scroll, I had it locked up for a good reason. I was hoping if the Overlord were to mistake it for some sort of old forbidden art and become vulnerable if he read it."

"Oh well that's just great, now how do we change back?! Got any scroll that can get us to deflate?"

"I'm afraid not, it'll take a week for you two to deflate. But in the meantime, Jay, you could be the basis for why I don't let anyone down here."

"Why me?! Zane came along too!"

"I know he did, but I'm sure he didn't want to do anything rash."

Getting some rope, Garmadon tied it to whatever was left of their ankles, pulled them down and rolled them out of the room. "On the bright side, I'm sure your girlfriends would love to have round cuddle toys."


	18. Light And Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in the Overload trilogy, ending off with the ninja defeated by their new sensei

Bursting out of the tree, the enormous Zane was rolled right into the city, accompanied by his now brainwashed teammates. Upon arriving he instantly belly smashed a line of cars, smirking as his flab almost completely absorbed them. "A lovely plump form my host has, and with no one to oppose me I can stay in this body for good!!" He cackled, his own tail smacking his bum cheeks.

But his destruction didn't go completely unnoticed, as a group watched in shock at what was once Ninjago's saviors now following the orders of the embodiment of evil itself. "How could he be back? We all saw Lloyd defeat the Overlord two months ago." Nya exclaimed, helping any onlookers away from the rampaging fatties.

"Defeat, not destroy. The Overlord as evil as he is, is important to the balance of Ninjago. One cannot have light without shadows, but it seems he's more willing to destroy the balance than ever." Garmadon answered. "He must have done something to coax Zane into being his new vessel. Wasn't he just supposed to keep any more dark matter from floating out into the ocean?"

"It shouldn't have affected him like this, he can get splashed with an entire tidal wave of dark matter and would easily brush it off."

"I know it would just run off his synthetic flesh, but what if it ended up in his system? It would explain how he got so... Umm, massive."

They couldn't talk for long as a blue talon stomped by, obviously it was just Jay, but was completely unrecognizable as a large dragon. "I remember him telling me I got pretty twisted when Kozu smeared that dark stuff all over my face, is that what happens if someone eats it? Wait, if there's Dark Matter could there be Light Matter?"

"That could be possible, as the dark island and Ninjago were once one whole land mass. It would have to be deep underground, Nya, you try and keep the five at bay. Garmadon and I will search for any supposed light matter."

Nodding, she got into her Samurai X mech as the two old senseis made off for the sewers. "That brute! He thinks he can corrupt my son?! I refuse to lose him again!" The elder of the two snapped as they kept going further into the earth.

The ceiling shook as the bloated dragons that were once their students wrecked havoc across the city above, but they couldn't stop now, not when they had hope for a possible resolution to it. Going further below the streets a golden light was visible, which could only mean one thing.

Rushing ahead, Garmadon found an underground lake of bright gold slime, it gleamed in the tiny cracks of light above. "This must be it, I'm coming Lloyd!"

Diving into the Light Matter, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, quickly taking in giant gulps. His new green gi begun to strain as his belly grew, but he didn't care much. His gut surged outwards, snapping his belt in an instant and letting his belly bloat freely. His limbs were covered in flab soon after, tearing up the sleeves with ease, leaving them as rags sinking to the bottom of the lake.

Finally every last drop was down his throat, turning his hair from grey to gold, much like how Zane turned purple before. But that wasn't all, claws sharpened on his hands and feet, in between his massive rump was a stocky tail and two large, golden wings grew out of his shoulder blades and his belly gained dark bronze markings resembling eyes. "Brother? You.. You-"

"No one gets in between me and my son, it's time the Overlord gets what's coming to him!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back above ground, Overload had blimped up to twice his size to terrorize the citizens of Ninjago city. "Aaah, the sweet sounds of those cowering in fear. I am now unstoppable!!"

But it wouldn't last long as a golden ball bowled into his massive frame. "You!! Unhand our students right now!" Garmadon snapped, sumo squatting against the possessed nindroid.

"So, it seems my former vessel wants to face me?" The purple mass of flab smirked, squatting as well. "And I can tell you've consumed every last bit of Light Matter I assumed was lost at sea."

Growling, the former lord rammed his soft gut against Zane's belly maw. "You messed with my son, so now you'll pay!!"

Crowds gathered as the two obese dragonlike beings sumo wrestling in the center of the city, as well as the four ninja struggling to regain control of themselves as their possessed teammate dueled with their older sensei.

"Whoa.. Is that Garmadon there? He looks so different now." Nya remarked, holding down her boyfriend.

"Yes, we found the light matter and he consumed it all. All to free Lloyd from the Overlord's curse." Wu added, getting the other three dragons to follow him and away from the fragile buildings. "I'm not sure if he can do it alone.."

"This is between me and him! He's going to pay for what he did to my boy!" Garmadon snarled, punching Zane's blubbery love handles as much as he could. Smirking, the corrupted ice ninja curled up into a giant wrecking ball to try and bowl him over.

Thanking fast, the golden blob forced Overload Zane's belly maw open. "Wha-let me go!! What do you think you're doing?!"

"You were defeated once by a golden dragon, and you will again!" Opening his mouth wide, Garmadon spewed gold fire down his throat.

Screeching in pain, the Overlord was forced right out of Zane's body. Now exorcist from the dark entit controlling him, he went limp into his friends' arms. Although the four of them were now human, they were still incredibly heavyset. However the droid still had a hint of purple on him as well as a tiny tail squish between his cheeks.

Garmadon was no different, just hinted gold. "Zane? Are you alright?"

Slowly opening his eyes, he was confused to find himself back in the city and surrounded by giant footprints and cracks in the roads. "Wha.. Where is he? He went right down my throat and then... Then... I just blanked out."

"It's alright, it's all over now. He's gone, but it seems the weight had remained."

"Dad!!" Waddling up to him, Lloyd pulled his old man into a chubby bear hug. "You really saved us back there. I thought we'd be stuck as dragons for life.."

Feeling a surge of pride swell in his chest, Garmadon picked him up and kisses his forehead. "You know I'd go as far as to move mountains for you Lloyd. Of course I'm not sure what you're mother would think of all this weight."

"Hey, as long as I'm not a corrupt hungry dragon I'm sure she won't mind."


	19. Cake or Dare

"Alright Cole, truth or dare?"

"Heh, I think I'm gonna play it safe this time. Truth."

Smirking, his best friend Jay took note of all the cake crumbs and asked, "can you survive five minutes without cake?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I can survive a couple minutes without cake!"

"Really? Then what's all that stuff on your gi?"

"Ummmm, those were from yesterday! I just forgot to brush them off."

"They sure look fresh to me, and look at that! You got frosting on your belt too! Not to mention I saw ya stuffing your face with leftover raindrop cakes I was saving for Nya!"

"Well I didn't see your name on those little delectables so that's on you."

"Grr, well then my dare for you is to go for ten minutes without cake!"

"I accept that challenge! I'm not just some big eater trope who would do anything for cake y'know?"

Grumbling, Cole got up and stormed away from the Bounty's game room. "Pft, he thinks I can't stand going just ten minutes without cake? I've gone without it before! Why I remember I couldn't even think of cake that day.. Umm, no wait I didn't even want cake when... When... Oh jeez this is gonna be harder than I thought."

Not even two minutes passed and the earth ninja was already starting to have cravings for his favourite dessert. "Just get me a cake, any cake at all! I'll even have a bite of cheesecake if it means I can get my lips to envelop the sweet pastry, the creamy rich icing on every layer tantalizing my tongue, oh and who can forget the sprinkles!" He fantasized, he tried as hard as he could but he couldn't get his favourite dessert out of his head.

Of course Jay wasn't going to make things any easier for him, he was constantly flaunting his own cupcakes in his face, eating them in front of the hungry ninja. "What's the matter? Didn't you say you could stand going ten minutes without a cake?" Jay giggled, munching on his cake some more. 

Then Cole had an idea, he may not have been able to have cake, but he could still much and crunch on some other treats he loved. Rushing into the kitchen, Cole gathered up masses of brownies, cookies, milkshakes, and his most favourite ice cream to binge on instead. "Mmm, boy I bet I can indulge in all this until all ten minutes are up!"

And that he did, he stuffed himself silly in a matter of minutes, it really helped him pass time by. not thinking of cake as he was busy being filled full of different desserts. Of course with so much non cake sweets going down his throat, it started to go right to his hips. His belly surged outwards as it was filled to the brim, tinted red as it was straining against his skin. His thighs billowed out and tore up his gi, his butt sagged down the sides as they kept ballooning up and grew a pair of moobs on his soft chest. "Oooooh.. Has it been ten minutes yet?"

"AH!!! You ate everything else?!"

"Well you just said not to eat cake."

"I guess, looks like you really can live without cake 24/7."


	20. The Great Eat Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have another request on me! Also featuring Zane becoming human!

"Certainly there's no reason why I can't partake in this eating contest."

"Sorry Zane, but robots are disqualified. You got too big of an advantage over the others, being a nindroid and all."

"Hrmpf! That hardly seems fair." The titanium ninja grumbled. He was hoping to have a fun time with his four teammates indulging themselves at the new ice cream shop that opened just across of Steeper Wisdom. It used to be the old coffee shop from the Wu's Teas segments, however it went out of business a few months in and got converted when the new owner bought it. As for the eating contest, it was made as a way to promote their new line of tea filled mochi bites.

"It doesn't seem right just having me watch while my friends get to indulge in all that sweetness. There must be some way for me to become human as well so I may participate.." Zane thought. Then he suddenly remembered about the special teas Wu still kept hidden in the back, he never snuck back there with his teammates but he was certain there had to be some way to make him human.

"Let's see now... Obesitea, Goatea, Nativitea.. Aha! Humanitea, this should be it." Not waiting for the kettle to boil, the nindroid mixed the tea leaves with some milk and chugged it all down. In an instant he could feel his insides twisting up from wires and motherboards into organs and veins, his shiny metal plates softened into smooth skin and even the way he saw everything was changed.

Literally of course as he now had human eyeballs. "Hm, how peculiar. My new form is all soft and plump, I figured I could have been fighting fit like the others. Well time for the contest! I do hope they haven't started without me!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------‐----------------------

"Well this sure is a wild surprise, it looks like the titanium ninja is now the fleshy ninja! What do ya think of that audience? Aw never mind about that, now that he's human he gets to join in on the fat-I mean the feeding fun! Whoever devours the most mega mochi before time will win a years supply of ice cream!!" The shop owner announced. In front of the five male ninja was the largest pile of ice cream mochi one had ever seen.

The flavours were red bean, matcha, black sesame, mango and plain milk, matching each of their favourite colours as they got down to munching. The cold, sweet ice cream matched perfectly with the mild taste of the glutinous rice flour dough, not to mention they were each topped off with orange zest and cocoa powder for an extra kick. What they didn't expect was such a light feeling treat could have such an impact on their waistlines.

They didn't feel any more full, and thus didn't notice their bellies swelling the more they swallowed. With their midsections tripling in size by the minute, their gi could barely hold and tore off almost instantly, soft flesh piling out over their thighs.

But that wasn't all, their limbs grew soft and flabby alongside their massive guts, their hips and butts spilled out over the seats they were in and their cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's. Even after all that they still kept on eating, it seemed like nothing could satisfy their hunger. "Time!! Now to see who won this little game."

Five loud, long belches filled the room. It was by this point the ninja realized how much they expanded in such a short amount of time. Their ice master wound up being the biggest out of the five, with his belly as round and squishy as the mochi he devoured. "Ooooh.. Oh my, I didn't think we ate that much.." He squeaked, patting his soft flesh.

"And I didn't think you'd have gone so long without suspecting a thing." A familiar British accent cooed, slithering up from behind the counter. "Aren't you happy to see your old chum back again?"

"P.. P.. Py.."

The long necked Anacondrai chuckled darkly, wrapping his tail around the helpless blobs. "The perfect revenge is served cold, ice cold. If only I could powder you up."

Before any of them had time to react, Pythor unhinged his jaw to swallow the nearest ninja. "Mmm, bluejay is full of sweet sesame. And I suppose the legendary green ninja is as bitter as the matcha his belly, hmm?"

With two ninja fully trapped in his now stretched out gut, he still had room for three more. "For the black ninja you sure do like orange, why not eat something that matches your gi like hothead over here?"

In the panic, Zane watched in horror as his smaller teammates disappeared down the gullet of the voracious Serpentine. "Ah, finishing off with a refreshing milk stuffed droid. Now nice and tender from that tea."

"Tea.. ah!" He knew that the teas never lasted long, so there was no doubt he'd be in for a shock. "Well then, give it your best shot. You won't like it."

And lo and behold, as soon as Pythor sunk his teeth into his soft rump, he instantly found himself returning to his titanium self. "Take this!"

The metallic taste didn't help matters much either, the poor serpent found himself vomiting up the rest of the ninja. "Urrgh.. Droids, they always take the fun out of vore." He grumbled.

"Well next time maybe don't try and hurt my friends, or try and eat any of us again." Zane chuckled, jiggling his newfound metal moobs. "Why don't you do the ice cream business full time? It would be a lot less painful for you."

"......... Why didn't I think of that?"


	21. FanFood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another request for a chunky Lloyd!

Saving the world from the Overlord was no easy feat, but it definitely paid off in the end. Lloyd got his old man back, the city no longer had to worry about the Sulkin or stone warriors creeping back to invade and most importantly was the reputation he got.

At first he was only known for being a little brat, trying hard to copy the dreaded Lord Garmadon. Now he got the respect he deserved from everyone as the greatest hero who ever lived (Well there was this one girl who objected but I don't think that'll be important.), everyone wanted to interview him.

He also gained plenty of fans, sending him letters on how much he meant to them and how he'll go down in history as the legendary gold ninja. That's not even getting into all the gifts sent to him from the _Ninjamaniacs_ as Jay called them, antiques from the far off villages, brand new gi for any occasion, as well as plenty of food.

"Wow, another box of cream filled panda cookies? Not that I'm complaining, these are the best!" He remarked, saving a couple for Ultra Dragon. "Everything sure is piling up in the fridge, we should probably finish it all off huh?"

The four headed dragon simply nodded, nudging his master over to all the snacks that accumulated over the passing weeks. "Ooh, but where to start? The chocolate filled hotteok? Or how about a sweet red bean bun? Aw, why don't I let you decide big guy?"

With a flick of his tail, a boxful of melon flavoured ice pops fell into his lap. "I haven't had these in a long while, not since Wu had us only eating steamed fish and edamame beans." Lloyd chuckled, giving the first ice pop a long lick. "Mmm, fresh melon juice. Bet it came right out of the countryside, this would go great with some shaved ice!"

Next up was a large bowl full of kakigori, smothered in enough condensed milk to fill an entire cabinet. "So creamy, and it's coffee flavoured too!" Upon finishing the entire bowlful, he noticed that his belly was starting to peak out from under his shirt. "Ooh, maybe I should cut back a bit? Aw but I have no clue how much more I'll get tomorrow, I'll finish off as much as I can."

After that came the biggest jug of Halo-Halo he had ever seen, topped off with cornflakes and ube ice cream, then there was the chocolate bingsu, fresh strawberries on a stick and soft serve milk ice cream. There were plenty more the famed green ninja, but it all got mushed together once he stuffed them all down his gullet. His gut surged outwards, snapping his belt right off his waist with love handles pouring out of the soft fabric.

His thighs and butt swelled up as well, taking up all the space on his sofa and acting as a soft, fleshy table for his belly to lay on. His arms grew stubby with the flab rolls covering them up enough to make them almost useless to grab food. His face fattened up nicely as well, his neck was covered with fatty rolls, his cheeks puffed up and had gained a triple chin in a matter of minutes. Once he finally finished up all the snacks, the seat he was on completely cracked under his weight. "Ack! At least I don't weigh any more than you right?"

Ultra simply shook his four heads, nudging towards their scale. "You're exaggerating, there's no way I'm heavier than a dragon!.. Right?"

It was a struggle to lift right off the sofa, not helped that Lloyd was so round he ended up rolling about the room before ending up on the scale. "What?! Seven hundred pounds?! This has to be broken, there's no way I gained that much after a couple melon pops!"

The dragon's heads all gave him a look that screamed; **you're kidding right**? "... Okay, along with shaved ice, ice cream and all that manju. But don't try telling me you didn't help yourself to all the pocky! Urrp, nothing I can't lose as easily as I gained."

Of course that would be in vain, seeing as he could barely support his own weight without the help of his golden dragon. The fans didn't mind one bit however, they were more than happy to give him belly rubs and did reduce the amount of snacks they sent over. "Ha! You thought I couldn't lose any weight, well I did! Sure I only lost two pounds, but it's a start right?"

" _Humans are so odd, next thing you know he'll be as big as we are_." However it was all growls to Lloyd's ears. "Yeah I thought so too. I'll be my old trim self again in no time!"


	22. Lean Green Feeding Machine

"You sure this is such a good idea?"

"We hardly ever get time to eat with Sensei constantly making us train! This will be the answer to all our problems, training equipment that also feeds ya!" In case you're wondering what's going on today, Jay spent hours inventing the solution to their constant hunger pangs while they trained. Sure it looked like a regular roundabout of spinning test dummies, but when struck a hot bowl of noodles would be dispensed from the center of the roundabout. "The more dummies ya hit, the more noodles you get! So it's a win win for us and Wu."

"Umm, are you sure nothing could go wrong if I use this thing? I remember that old sparring bot of yours was stuck on the hardest difficulty setting back before I even knew I was the green ninja."

"That's because YOU messed it up!! And if I catch ya trying to tamper with any one of my robots every again there will be hell to pay! You hear me?!"

"Heh, no worries. Cross my heart there won't be any more mischief coming from me, not for a long while anyways. Hehee."

So far so good, the machine was only giving out noodles with every perfect slash Lloyd made towards the test dummies. "Mmm, now I can train on full energy! Would be nice if there was some way for me to pick different noodle dishes every time."

However just a few hours later, he thought he could go for some more training with results he should have expected. " _Uh, I could have sworn I turned it off before heading out to fight crime_." Lloyd thought, he found the wooden dummies started falling over on their own.

As the noodles kept coming out on cue with them being knocked over, shooting out of the center and right into the mouth of the shocked green ninja. "MRRPHH!! Does this thing have some sort of homing system?!" He panicked in between swallows.

No matter how many times he tried to block with his sword, the soft noodles, hot broth and veggies all somehow made their way down his throat with gusto. Now one would think that something as simple as noodle soups couldn't be all that filling, well after that it was time for dessert. Balls of ice cream came barreling at his mouth, forcing him to swallow every last one. With each gulp came his gut surging outwards, hanging down from his waistband. "Urrrgghh... Too full..."

It was as big as a beach ball by this point, weighing him down with ease at this point. Lloyd became helpless as more and more ice cream was directed right at his face, plumping up the rest of him alongside his massive belly. His thighs tore up his pants, soft flesh pouring out against the seams as flab rolls covered up his knees. His butt was next to be exposed, thankfully he still had his (now riding up the crack) boxers to keep him slightly decent, but it didn't stop his massive cheeks from jiggling in the breeze.

His limbs had almost completely sunk into his layers of flab, leaving him as a helpless little blob. "Jay!! You better come in here right now!!"

In an instant the auburn haired ninja rushed in and landed face first into Lloyd's round belly. "I guess you really enjoyed your time with my little contraption?" He chuckled, giving the enormous mound of flesh a poke.

"Enjoy myself!? Your stupid feeding machine got stuck and wouldn't stop stuffing me!" The green blob grumbled, rolling his way to the now jammed training roundabout. "If it didn't stop I'd have burst for sure!"

"Burst huh? The great green ninja and our soon to be sensei Lloyd? I'm sure you can handle a little more than a couple scoops of ice cream and noodle soups."

As soon as he said that, Lloyd nabbed Jay with his belly flab, forcing him to face his own invention. "Uuh Lloyd? We can talk this over right? I can patch it up honestly! You wouldn't really d-"

Yes he would, once the machine resumed it was Jay's turn to be stuffed with ice cream. His belly quadrupled in size, ripping up every last bit of clothing he had on. "Aw great! I just had this washed!!"

Smirking at a job well done, Lloyd used his newfound weight to crush the machine. "Maybe I ought to change my title to the green sumo, huh?"

"Oh shut up!"


	23. Puff Puff (Greenflame)

"Nothing beats spending all afternoon with the man of my dreams." Lloyd smiled, laying down in the lap of his longtime boyfriend, Kai. "I could do this all day, too bad we gotta get up to eat."

"Ya can still sit up on my lap while I stuff you up real good." The fire ninja grinned, poking the blushing blonde's soft midsection. "I wouldn't mind you putting on a couple more pounds, if it means I get to make you into my personal cuddle toy."

Giggling, Lloyd sat up to give his fire ninja a peck on the cheek. "Oh please, don't act like you didn't gain a pound. Those hips of yours don't lie." He smirked, reaching down to grab Kai's rump. "I've seen it jiggle when you run."

"Hey! Careful with the goods alright? Its not every day that you get to play around with me. Speaking of eating, how about we check out that candy shop that opened today? I bet they got ninja themed gumballs! After all, we're the talk of the town thanks to that show Dareth directed for us."

"Ninja treats too? I wouldn't be surprised, they'd slap our faces on anything by this point. Who do they think we are, the Beatles?"

"In that case I know who would be the Ringo."

Laughing with each other, the couple made their way to the shops. "This looks like the place. They've even got shaved ice! Shall we share a scoop?" Lloyd smiled, entering alongside his spiky haired boyfriend. "With lime and cherry syrup, with some pear slices to top it off with. Or maybe a nice, sour green apple."

The shelves were lined with all the candies known to man. Chocolate bars, gumballs, hard candies, jelly babies, gummies, ice cream bars and even Dippin Dots! "This place is like a sweet dream, I don't know where to start!"

Chuckling at his adorable boyfriend, Kai kissed the back of his neck. "Those marshmallows look good." He smirked, picking up a bag labeled Puff-Puffs. "Weird name for a brand, but I've heard worse. You in the mood for s'mores?"

"Only if they're toasted by you, weird. I don't see how much it costs, come to think of it we haven't seen any cashiers either."

"They're probably just on break, I'll just leave some cash on the table while we sample the goodies." Grinning, the fire ninja toasted the entire bag of marshmallows for them both. "Mm, so fluffy."

As they ate the jet puffed marshmallows, they didn't realize that it was affecting them in a way they didn't think was possible. With each they swallowed, it was like air filled out inside them. "Ah!! Kai, you're puffing up!"

"What the-so are you!!"

Looking down, Lloyd panicked as his belly peaked out from under his hoodie, inflating enough to bump against the gut of his boyfriend. "Urrgh.. This feels so weird..."

Their limbs started bulging once their bellies became as large as beach balls, sinking quickly into their ever growing middles. Their clothes could barely hold onto their blimping forms, buttons popped off their shirts and belts snapped in an instant.

They barely had any room to grow in such a tiny store, soft flesh pressing against each other the more they ballooned. The walls cracked from the pressure, eventually crushed like leaves under the spherical ninja. Even then they kept on puffing up, only until they were as enormous as an office building did the swelling finally slow to a halt.

"Oooooh... I feel like a zeppelin now..." Lloyd belched, all that stuck out of their titanic bellies were two tiny heads with cheeks as big as soccer balls. "But it feels... Nice.."

Kai didn't want to admit it at first, but he found the green ninja adorable when he was this round. "Well... At least now I know why they're called Puff-Puffs huh? Lloyd?"

He was interrupted with a kiss, squishing up against his massive frame. "Is that all you need to say?"

"Umm..." The fire master's cheeks grew red from the remark. "Well, there is another thing.. You chipmunk cheek cutie."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true right? You're my round boy now, for who knows how long." Kai smirked, leaning against Lloyd soft belly. "You feel so much like a marshmallow now."

"Heehee, that would make you my toasted s'more."

Chuckling, the two blimped ninja snuggled together as best as they could. However they didn't seem to notice a dark figure watching them from the now destroyed store. "Two down, three to go."


	24. Masters of Balloonjitzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request and a follow up to Puff Puffs! Hope you like it

With the green and red ninjas now completely spherical, the mysterious shadow rolled them right into a purple vortex. "The ninja will fall with my new plan, just a handful of my enhanced marshmallows had inflated them beyond their usual capacity, then the obedience spell kicks in."

As if on cue, their eyes became a deep purple. Their expressions went completely flat and turned to their new master, awaiting further orders. "You two go and play, I will call you when the time comes for your plumpness." He smirked, watching as Kai and Lloyd rolled about in their cell, belly bumping and snuggling up against their soft bodies. "One by one, they'll be swiped under Wu's nose."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------‐----‐-----‐---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But what he didn't know was that Wu was still working hard at his tea shop, in charge of caring for the five students was his older brother Garmadon. What's that you say? He should have been banished alongside the Anacondrai cultists? Well the generals he banished were merciful enough to allow him to return in his human form upon seeing how much his family missed him. Now he got to spend far more time with the boys while Wu and Misako planned something big for Nya, but that's a story for another time.

"Lloyd still hasn't returned, I must go out looking for him!"

"Aw don't fret Sensei G, he and Kai have been on way longer dates before!" Jay tried to assure him. "I know Nya and I have, heehee. But if it makes ya feel better one of us can go and look for them."

Garmadon was about to object, but Zane butted in. "I will go, my falcon will track my every move in case anything were to happen to me as well." The droid insisted. "Do not worry Sensei, I'll be quite alright out there."

"Well.. Alright, but I'll keep a close eye on the screen."

"Close eye? Are there also far eyes I should know about?"

\--------------------‐---‐-------------------‐---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nindroid searched high and low for his teammates and wound up finding them in the most unusual condition. "Oh my.. You're so.... So... So round.." He squeaked, feeling their soft bellies pressing up against him. "How did this happen?"

Kai and Lloyd simply smirked, they weren't nearly as large as they were in the previous story, but still managed to tower over their slim teammate. In an instant he was squished in between the two massive balloons that were once his brothers. "He's so small and frail, the poor thing needs feeding."

"Feeding? I'm sorry but I've already eaten before c-"

With Zane's mouth open, the rounded out fire ninja stuffed it full of marshmallows. "Mrprff!! I'm not quite in the mood for sugary confectioneries.. As tasty as they were.." Upon swallowing the Puff Puffs, his polymer belly started to inflate. The flustered robot squeaked as he heard his gi tearing up as he grew.

His stubby limbs sank quickly into his soft gut, rounding him out like he was being pumped up with a bike pump. "Aaaaah.. Fly away my little friend.. You must warn the others!" He moaned to his falcon, watching as it nodded and flew off. "I... I.. I feel... I feel good."

His once blue eyes now gleamed dark purple, grinning alongside his feeders. However it wouldn't have lasted long with Cole and Jay springing to action. "Ha!! Looks like Kai really let himself go on his date." The lightning ninja laughed.

The hot headed marshmallow didn't take it well, as he responded by bowling him over. "Ack!! Oh come on it was just a joke, what did ya do anyways? Suck on tanks of helium?"

"Beats me, but these marshmallows sure are good!" Cole remarked, stuffing himself with the Puff Puffs. "Cole don't eat that! You don't know where those things have been!"

"Such a big mouth, you should fill it up."

"Hey who s-"

But before he could respond, the mysterious stranger force fed him the last of the marshmallows. "Finally, the once mighty ninja are nothing more than my soft playthings. Now I, Clouse can rule unopposed!" He cackled, watching as the final two ninja blimped up in front of his very eyes.

But what he didn't know was that he still had one more opponent in his path.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing that his five students were too round and helpless to defeat his longtime foe, Sensei Garmadon knew he needed to do something and fast. "I haven't done this in years, but it's my best bet to recover my boys." He thought.

Heading down into the Bounty, he pulled a scroll and some ink out of a hidden compartment. "Here goes nothing.."

Ink on his fingers, he sketched a round dragon on his belly. "Time to give him a taste of Balloonjitzu."

With that the grey haired sensei inhaled rapidly, inflating himself on deck. His belt snapped, his gi stretched over his massive gut, but he didn't stop puffing up until he was twice the size as his round students. "Aaaah, feels wonderful being this big again. Now let's hope I can still float."

Lifting up off the ground, Garmadon followed the falcon to where it last saw the five ninja. "Clouse!! You unhand my son right now!!"

The ghostly warlock jumped as he heard his voice, but quickly regained his composure. "It's five against one you old man, you have no chance of winning."

By his orders, the inflated ninja all rolled to their sensei in hopes to bowl him over. However he was able to bump them away with ease, increasing in size the more he inhaled. "Either you change them back right now or I'll bring down the house!"

"Change them back? Ha! These marshmallows have been enhanced by my powers, the inflation is permanent!" He cackled, not knowing that his hold on the five was starting to weaken.

Garmadon meanwhile was furious, hearing that his students will be stuck as blimps for life. "You, how dare you!!" Glancing over at a nearby firehose, he lunged for it, bloating much faster with the water flowing rapidly into his already massive belly.

Before he had any chance to run, Clouse was immediately smushed under the girth of his foe. "Grrr, you might have retrieved your pathetic students, but now their past training is useless without working limbs and sleek physiques." He groaned, teleporting away.

"In that case I should become their full time sensei." Slowly deflating, the sensei found his five ninja regain their normal eye colours, but were now very confused by their surroundings. "D.. Dad? What happened? All I remember was Kai and I were checking out this new sweet shop and then we had some marshmallows but then... Wow, you got round too."

"You and Kai were in some sort of trance the last time I saw you, I was fed some sort of marshmallow and puffed up like one."

"Well whatever happened I bet it'll wear off soon, right?.. Right Sensei G?"

"Hey.. Oh wait, are we gonna be like this for life?"

"I'm afraid so. But don't get discouraged, I will be teaching you a very old art I learnt when I was Lloyd's age."

"Discouraged? I find this new form quite amusing, I never thought I could be so soft and puffy."

"I'm with Zane, being a big boy is cool! I bet Nya would love to snuggle me up every night."

"And I can have all the cake I want, no more worrying about my weight when I'm always gonna be a ball."

"As long as nothing happened to my hair, I can live with being a sentient balloon. But how did you inflate?"

Smiling at his round boys, Garmadon rolled them all into a plump bear hug. "I'll show you once we get back, now you boys better get rolling."


	25. Inflatines Day (Opposite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do some Oppo stuff on this special day

"How come we have a Valentine's Day? Shouldn't every day be dedicated to loving your partners?"

"Beats me Zane, I just go along for all the free chocolate." Kai and his nindroid boyfriend were all dressed up and ready for a night on the town, and by dressed up I meant they were in matching hoodies of their respective colours and black jeans. What? No one said saving the world every season would be all that profitable.

"Free chocolate? We already have Halloween for that, and the upcoming bunny holiday that's apparently associated with some dead person being revived. Where do rabbits fit in with him?"

"Guess it's some way for the kids to get involved too, don't think too hard about it. This is just a time for us to spend time alone and maybe get a chocolate or two."

Smiling, Zane took his hand and walked down from the bounty together. First on their list was a simple dragon ride through the countryside, (stopping along the way for some fresh heart shaped red bean filled mochi), then it was time for a shopping spree in the center of town. "Mm, this holiday does present us with delectable sweets." The droid remarked, munching away at a cream filled melonpan Kai paid for him. "But I could have paid for it mys-"

"Ah ah, I'm being a good boyfriend by doing everything for ya." The fire master winked, giving his cheek a lick. "Got a bit of cream stuck there, where to now? Back to our room for a bit of fun?"

"Oh my! You can't say that in public Kai, but I would like to try something new.. You won't think of this as weird will you?"

"Ha! I've tried out much kinkier stuff with my past relationships."

"Well it's not really a kink per say, it's just something I would like to experiment with. I have been viewing these... Well I'll tell you once we're alone. Oh, may we get some chocolate covered strawberries as well?"

"Hey, anything for you babe."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving back at their shared room, Zane pulled out his laptop and shown Kai exactly what he meant earlier. Saved onto his drive was a load of different weight gain and inflation artwork and a couple fanfics, some of which he wrote himself. "It's odd, but what these people call fat art is very peculiar to me. I find it quite adorable to read about, them being plumped up and snuggling into each others' flabby forms... That doesn't make me a freak does it?"

Awing at how cute his boyfriend could be, Kai pulled him into a tight bear hug. "Not at all, that sounds like pretty vanilla compared to the art I like." He smirked, giving the nindroid's polymer belly a poke. "So you want me to fill ya up? Or do you want me to be a nice big, ballooney ninja?"

"Well, I was hoping you and I could expand together. Enough fire and ice together will create steam in our bellies and puff us up, I want to see if we can take up all the space in this room."

"Heh, you're really excited about this. Been planning this for a while now?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that." Zane blushed, his usually straight face now had rosy pink cheeks he desperately tried to cover up, only for Kai to pull his hands away and kiss them both. "No need to hide Zaney, it's just us in here. Now to have some fun."

Building up their respective elements in their cheeks, the pair leaned in for a soft but long kiss. A frosty breath met with a smoky hot blast of embers, and as expected steam built up slowly but surely in their guts. Their bellies inflated first, popping the zippers off their hoodies and snapping the belts off their now rounded midsections.

"Aaah, this feels wonderful." The ice ninja moaned, feeling his gut surge outwards, bumping against Kai's now tight belly. Then the steam forced their limbs to spread apart, sinking deep into their fast growing bellies. All the while their clothes tore up by the seems, leaving them all tattered on the floor until only their stretchy boxers remained. "Ah! It feels like my behind is pressing against the wall."

"Mm.. Mine too, we're getting so big!" They kept on puffing, not stopping until every last corner of their room was filled in from their softened frames. Once the inflation had ended they were face to face, their cheeks were so puffy they could barely utter a word out, but they didn't mind one bit as they squished against one another. The pair simply smiled as they stared into each others' eyes, adoring their newfound states before slowly dozing away. " _Next Valentine's we'll get even bigger_!" Zane thought with glee.


End file.
